


Fruits of Iðunn - A Summer Harem Story

by Vacdir



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fertility spell, Harem, Impregnation, Legal Loli, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peeping, Public Masturbation, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Sex, Tailjob, Threesome - F/F/M, Tiki's old but looks young so tagging it underage just in case, Tree Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will update the tags as I release new chapters, back massage, beach holiday, magical aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacdir/pseuds/Vacdir
Summary: The girls of Askr want a trip to the beach, and they strong-arm Summoner Ailen into taking them there with his divine Breidablik. Left out and forgotten, the Summoner is glad to at least have some peace and quiet for once. That is, until Tana's magic tome has a naughty new side effect on the girls...





	1. Female Robin and Tana sate their desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a bit of erotic fiction/smut, and I went with a fun and raunchy beach harem to test the waters. The plan is to have a scene with every female summer unit in Fire Emblem Heroes, but the order's under wraps for now!
> 
> I'd love to hear if you think I've got some promise!

“But we want to try out our new swimming suits!”

Summoner Ailen gave in and glanced down at the bubbly Elise. “New swimming suits?”

This time it was Corrin who spoke up. “Yes, all of us went into town yesterday and had a wonderful time picking out just the most amazing outfits!”

“We would very much like to try them out,” added Tiki. “And I think most of us would enjoy a holiday at the beach.”

Ailen felt cornered on all sides by the plethora of eager heroes. Their predatory eyes focused not on him, but the divine relic at his side. “I don’t feel like I have much of a say in this,” he said. “And I know you just want to use my Breidablik to go there.”

Robin gave a sly smirk. “But it’s not like you don’t want to go, right?”

That did give him pause. _Well…I probably could use a break_ , the Summoner thought to himself. But then a small, less-than-wholesome idea slowly worked its way to the forefront of his mind. If Ailen went, he’d also get to see plenty of gorgeous girls in their tight swimsuits.

“…Fine, it could be fun.”

 

\-----

 

The next day, Ailen took the merry band of heroes to a secluded tropical beach in some remote Outrealm. It was the picture-perfect tropical paradise you only see in magazines or picture tomes. With blue skies, sandy beaches and crystal clear waters, the scenery practically begged the visitors to go swimming and lay out in the warm sand.

They had rented out a large beach cabin that could fit the rather large group of heroes, and they had brought plenty of supplies and gear for a relaxing vacation. There was also a small nearby village if there was any trouble, but Ailen and his Breidablik were the real means of transport and help on hand. It all sounded quite expensive at first, but after everyone chipped in the individual price was quite the steal.

In total there were quite a few heroes who had happily elbowed Ailen into the trip. Out of the girls there were, Elise, (female) Corrin, Tana, (both young and adult) Tiki, Cordelia, (female) Robin, Noire, Camilla and Linde. A few of the guys had also come along, consisting of Frederick, Innes and Gaius, as well as Summoner Ailen. Xander, Takumi and Leo had been invited, but had kindly turned down the offer.

The Summoner was promptly ignored and forgotten as soon as he had arrived. He was left to lie on the sand and read his books while the girls squealed and frolicked in the water. It quickly became his job to keep an eye on their personal effects and little more. But Ailen didn’t mind. It was still a vacation in whatever form the trip decided to take.

As he reached for his tropical drink, the Summoner’s eyes warily wandered to the gorgeous girls before him. Tana was the one who first caught his attention. Bent over at the waist, she was flinging the shallow water at the grown-up Tiki in good fun. With the princess of Frelia facing away from him, Ailen got a clear view of her long legs and quite shapely ass.

Tana’s skin-tight swimsuit left little to the imagination. Her hips were left bare at the sides, and the frills of her one-piece only danced around her delightful posterior. Ailen cast a careful glance around him. Thankfully, no one saw him peering over his book at the eye-catching goddess before him.

A short yelp came from Tiki as Tana splashed her with water. Ailen tried to keep a straight head as he saw Tiki’s Tikis start bouncing in her red bikini. She definitely filled out her swimsuit in all the right places. Her curvy body offered plenty to ogle in the summer sun.

 _What am I doing?_ Ailen pulled his eyes away. _I’m just staring like a creep_.

The Summoner returned to his book, but the sounds of girly laughter and splashes of water only made guilt well up inside him. He instead decided to go and explore the rocky alcoves along the beach, anything to keep him from perving all day.

Ailen soon found himself a small distance away after walking along the soft sand and jumping a few rocks. That was when he noticed two sets of footprints before him. The mystery didn’t last long when Robin’s head popped out from around a rocky corner.

“Oh, Ailen! Great timing.”

“What is it, Robin?”

The Ylissean tactician looked a tad embarrassed, biting her lip in thought. “I need help with something real quick. Could you just run around behind these rocks for a moment?”

Ailen was caught off guard as she ducked away. Robin rarely exchanged words with him, but it sounded like she needed a hand. He made his way behind the rocks and out of sight from the rest of the party. That’s when Ailen stopped in his tracks.

With her tactician’s robe lying in the sand at her feet, Robin faced away from him with her bikini top in her hands. She cast a hesitant eye over her shoulder at him. “I went swimming…and my top fell off,” she said. “I could use a hand putting it back on.”

Staring at her naked back, Ailen tried to shake the thought that her bare breasts were hanging free, only just out of sight. “Oh, r-right,” he stumbled.

“It’ll only take a minute,” said Robin, and Ailen caught a glimpse of her side-boob as she turned her head.

“Sure thing,” he replied. The Summoner briskly crossed the sand to her. “Is it a one or two tie– Ahh!!”

The ground suddenly gave way beneath him and he was dropped several feet into the sand. Trying to grab onto the walls around him, Ailen realised he’d fallen into a neck deep pitfall, a pitfall _trap_.

Then before he could react, there was the sound of magic and sand pouring in from all sides. Without enough time to even raise an arm, the Summoner found himself buried up to his neck. To everyone else, he looked like an angry head on the beach.

Elise jumped out from her hiding spot. “You fell for it! Get it? _Fell_?” she squealed with delight. “We got him good, didn’t we, Robin?”

Robin sidled up to her partner in crime with a cheer. “Absolutely! And who’d have thought we’d catch the Summoner of all people?” she replied.

 _I guess that explain the two sets of footprints I found_ , Ailen grumbled to himself.

“What’s that, nothing to say, Summoner?” Robin teased. “Don’t want to admit that we outwitted you?”

Ailen sheepishly tried to turn his buried head away.

“You have nice tits.”

Realisation immediately dawned on Robin. Standing bare-chested in front of the Summoner, she let out a sudden shriek and covered her breasts with her hands.

“How dare you! You deserve to be in that pit!”

“You deserve it for such a lowly trick!”

Robin glared at him. “Oh, don’t act all high and mighty! You were simply hoping to see me topless!”

Elise giggled. “Hehe, Ailen saw Robin topless~.”

Robin quickly put her bikini top on out of Ailen’s sight. “Right, we’re leaving. And don’t worry, Ailen, we’ll dig you out sometime later,” she gave a shrug. “Well, at least before the tide rises.”

Unable to twist his head around, Ailen heard the two mischievous girls walk off. “Hey! What are you doing?! You can’t just leave me here!” he shouted. “Get back you here, you devils!”

Left alone in the little rocky cove, Ailen actually started to get a little concerned. Moving his arms and feet was genuinely out of the question. He was too far away to be heard by the other swimmers, and it didn’t sound like Robin and Elise were coming back any time soon...

 

\-----

 

Meanwhile, two local girls in short-shorts and bikini tops approached the Askrian group. Apparently, their cart had broken down and they needed some muscle to carry their goods back to the local village. Ever the chivalrous knight, Frederick offered his services immediately. And after the promise of sweets, Gaius eagerly nominated himself as well. Innes however, went along to help only after first admiring their two girls’ lithe local bodies.

The three men informed the rest of the Askrian party that they should be home by dinner. If anything were to happen they could always turn to Ailen and his Breidablik. This left Tana, Cordelia, Noire and the rest of the girls alone on the beach, with Ailen having disappeared off somewhere. When asked where Ailen was, Robin and Elise said he went to sleep in the cabin.

“Goodness, I’m famished,” called out Corrin.

She was met by a small chorus of agreement and hungry stomachs. “I think it’s about time we pulled out some food,” said Cordelia.

All of the summer girls gathered under some beach umbrellas, keen to organise some tasty tropical food. “So what do we have to eat?” Noire asked.

This was when Tana spoke up with a little huzzah. “I’ve got just the thing!” she said while towelling off her body. “While we were shopping yesterday, I found a tome called the Fruits of Idunn. Supposedly it can summon all kinds of tropical fruit!”

“That sounds great!” chirped in Elise. “It’d be like a healthy summer snack.”

Robin was intrigued. “That sounds like quite the handy tome. Is there anything else it can do?”

Tana nodded while she ran the towel over her backside and making sure to dry her thighs. “Yes, actually, eating the fruit is said to bring people closer together.”

The girls thought that sounded delightful and Tana quickly made a platter full of the magic fruit. It wasn’t long before the girls were savouring the almost divine flavours. Moans of delight were collectively heard as they bit into their first mouthfuls. The fruit was simply delicious! The plates were soon clean and bare in a matter of minutes.

However, unbeknownst to the Askrian girls, the Fruits of Idunn held a secret, magical effect. Each of the girls slowly found themselves growing hot over the course of lunch, and soon feeling a little flustered throughout.

One by one, their thoughts began to wander and entertain some of their rather…secret fantasies. They continued to laugh and chat like normal, but nobody could stare at the bananas as just innocent pieces of fruit anymore. Some of the girls like Cordelia and Corrin couldn’t sit still, and began stretching out in the sand as they talked in a vain attempt to calm down their excited bodies. Linde discreetly started rubbing her legs together.

Noire found herself eyeing Tiki’s body, suddenly realising just how curvaceous the Divine Dragon was. In turn, Tiki didn’t seem fazed on the surface, but deep down she hungrily stared at her friends, her eyes taking on a dangerous light. The other girls were trying to keep their building frustrations hidden, thinking that it was only them individually getting worked up. But Tiki, with her draconic senses, could smell everyone’s new arousal. And it was intoxicating.

The air between their friendly conversations was growing tense, filled with sweat and hot breath. Ever so slowly the Fruits of Idunn began to work its deep magic.

Until Robin quickly stood up and broke the tension. “I’m, er, going for a walk,” she said, a tad short of breath. “Try and burn off a bit of lunch on my own.”

“Take care,” called out Tiki. As she waved goodbye to the tactician, the dragon could tell Robin was up to something.

 

\-----

 

Robin bit her lip as she got away from the others. She couldn’t take it anymore! _Fuck! I need to get off!_

She had no idea what had come over her, but the bikini-clad Sheppard couldn’t stay another moment with the girls. Perhaps she could just find some privacy behinds the rocks and give herself a good jilling, proper conduct be damned.

The brisk walking was helping her clear her head, but the aching desire didn’t go away. What she’d do for a rough man or a good dick right then. That’s when it hit her.

Robin couldn’t hide her wicked grin, she knew exactly where to find one.

 

\-----

 

“Oh, Summoner~”

Ailen tried to twist his head around. “Robin?! Is that you? You’ve left me buried here for half-an-hour! Dig me the hell out!”

“Mmm, no can do, Summoner.” Ailen swore he just detected a naughty touch to her voice. “I have something special in store for you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Still buried neck deep in the sand where Robin had left him, Ailen couldn’t see her approach with a small sway to her hips. Robin then lent down and ran a soft hand over his ear before letting him see her.

“I think we’re both going to love it.”

Robin then leisurely sat down right in front of his face. She then stretched her legs out on either side of his buried head. With one of her soft thighs next to each of his cheeks, Ailen took a sharp breath as he got a clear and close-up view of Robin’s swimsuit-covered crotch, not two inches from his face.

“Like what you see, Ailen?”

“Uh…wha-,” the Summoner gulped. Staring at her dark purple bikini bottom, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander and realise that behind that sheer cloth, was Robin’s nethers.

She ran a slow finger down to her crotch. “It’s been quite the hot day, Ailen. To be honest, it’s gotten me quite horny,” she spoke while tracing her finger in small circles. “I’ve got an itch to scratch, but there are just no men around to keep me company…”

Ailen growled. He wasn’t a fan of her teasing, trapped as he had been for the last half hour. “What’s gotten into you, Robin?”

She smiled coyly, continuing to move her hand in deeper circles. “I just want someone to shove their face down here and show me a good time,” she cooed. “Come on, Ailen, I’m just sitting here, waiting. Don’t you want to find out how I taste?”

As she spoke, Robin slipped a finger into her snatch, hidden behind her bottoms. She pulled out and showed him a sticky finger, before placing it in her waiting mouth. The Summoner was no fool. Whatever had brought on this depraved show of hers, he knew Robin was down for some action.

“Mmmm.”

With her sitting so close, he could already smell her thick arousal. And it drove him wild. Ailen couldn’t take it any longer. He was going to do his darndest to get past Robin’s bikini. However, with being buried neck deep in the sand, Ailen found himself falling just short with his tongue.

But he was determined to reach her cunny. Ailen eventually made enough space that he was able to catch Robin’s bikini with his teeth.

Robin let out a cute giggle as she watched the Summoner pulling at her bottoms. Yet despite his efforts, Ailen couldn’t manage to move aside the bikini. The best he could get was a tantalising peek at the edge of her pussy lips.

Finally feeling like she’d gotten her fill of teasing, Robin slid her hand through Ailen’s hair and then sluggishly ground her clothed mound against his face. Ailen let out a loud protest as he was smothered by her horny muff, but Robin only revelled in the feeling of his rough voice against her sensitive flesh. With a firm grip on his hair, she roughly used the curves of his face to rub out her pleasure.

Reduced to a human rock for Robin to squash her cunt against, Ailen was furious. Yet he still found himself desperate to mouth her clothed twat for everything he was worth. The sea salt was unmistakeable, but as Robin’s arousal began to soak through the cloth, Ailen started to taste her sweet juices.

“Yesss. Oh yes, that’s the way. Keep going…” The female tactician gave in and wallowed in her wanton bliss. “Fuuuck yess…”

“Robin, are you over there?”

The sound of Cordelia’s voice caught Robin off-guard. The lustful woman hastily threw her tactician’s robe over the Summoner’s head as he was mouthing her off between her thighs. Robin made it just in time to greet Cordelia with a friendly, innocent wave.

“Oh h-hi, Cordelia. I was just taking a break,” said Robin, pretending the panting was from a bit of fast walking.

“Hey! I’ve been looking for you,” said Cordelia with a smile. “You said we’d go sea shell hunting together.”

“Ah yes, that’s right. I think I saw some- Ah!”

“Are you okay, Robin?” Cordelia asked.

“Yep, just –gah! Just fine.”

Ailen didn’t stop plundering Robin’s nethers while they were talking. He’d found himself close enough to the tactician’s cunny to finally move Robin’s bikini aside.

Inhaling the smell of her naked pussy, Ailen knew he’d finally hit the jackpot. He immediately got to suckling and prowling around her wet cave, relishing every moment. He roughly coaxed every nook and cranny with his tongue and lapped up as much of Robin’s lady juice as he can find.

  Finally eating her out properly, he delighted in every time he was able to make Robin’s body involuntary twitch and squeeze. Ailen redoubled his efforts to rub his nose against her covered clit, and hummed deeply into her core. Then, using his wide tongue he licked across her whole twat and then dove as deep as he could between her heavenly folds.

“S-sure thing Cordelia, the more the merrie-ah!”

Meanwhile, Robin was trying her best to keep her composure in front of Cordelia. But with each lick and suckle, Robin failed to keep her legs from scraping across the sand and drew dangerously close to revealing the dirty deed happening between her lady lips.

“You go on a-ahead, Cordy,” she moaned. “I-I’ll catch up in a moment.”

If it hadn’t been for the distant calls of the others, Cordelia might have figured out Robin’s naughty secret. But instead, the Pegasus knight thought nothing of Robin’s sharp breathing.

“Alright, we’ll just be on the main beach, see you soon!” replied Cordelia. She then jogged off none the wiser.

As soon as she’s sure Cordelia’s left, Robin threw off the tactician robe, and latched back onto Ailen’s head.

“Oh fuuuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”

“Oh you devil!” she glared at the mischievous Summoner. But with another strong and loving lick at her sensitive folds, Robin’s eyes grew dark and sexy. “Don’t you dare stop!”

She then continued to rut against Ailen’s face, soaking in the rough tongue-work of her new crazed sex-head. She desperately tried to pull him in deeper, groaning whenever he sucked on her walls the right way.

Robin slowly rubbed against him faster, leaning over him as he lapped at her core. Her voice began to quicken and grow eager.

“Are you going to make me cum? Ughh! Are you going to make me cum all over your face? Yes! _Yes!_ Fuck! Make me cum, make me– arggghhhhhh!!”

Her voice hitched for a moment before she let out a long, guttural growl. Robin tightened her grip on Ailen as she gushed and spasmed atop his probing tongue.

She lifted herself up in throes of pleasure and bent Ailen’s head back, grinding against it for every inch of eye-rolling gratification she could get. Her body clenched tight as her legs shook against the sand.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.”

As she slowly came down from total bliss, Robin laid back and basked in the warm afterglow of her rigorous cunt-tonguing. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Ailen’s hot breath against her twitching core still splayed out bare before him.

“That felt so good…”

The tactician wanted nothing more than to lie there listening to the sound of the ocean waves. Her bikini-covered tits raised and fell with her panting, and she lazily rolled hips in the sand.

“Oi, Robin.”

She nudged Ailen’s head with her naked thigh. “What is it, sex-head?”

“Get me out of here.”

Robin’s eyes opened and a wicked grin formed on her face once more.

Sitting back up with her crotch still in his face, Robin looked at him playfully. Although this time she made sure to keep the Summoner just of tongue’s reach from her still sensitive pussy.

“Sorry, Ailen, but I told Cordelia I wouldn’t keep her waiting.”

Ailen narrowed his eyes. “Don’t play games with me, Robin.”

“Of course not, I’m just being practical,” she continued. She then bit her bottom lip seductively. “And I bet you’ve got a raging hard-on down there. You might keep me here all afternoon if I dig you out. Am I right?”

With that, she slowly dragged her hand down between her supple breasts and to the front of her bikini bottom. She carefully repositioned her bikini back over her hot mound and let it snap back it place with a wet slap.

“You know, you look really hot drenched in my girl-cum.”

“I’ll get you for this, Robin.”

“Ooo, sounds fun,” she winked. She then bent forward and ran a long lick across his cheek, lapping up some of her own juices. Leaning back, she savoured the taste in her mouth. “Delicious.”

Robin stood up and stretched. It was the last look at her sexy body she was going to give the Summoner before she threw her robe on.

She patted him on the head. “Bye!”

Ailen was seething, and he didn’t even bother cursing Robin out as she strolled away. _I’m going to pay you back for this, minx, that I’m certain_.

 

\-----

 

Resting cosily in the summer sand, Tana noticed Robin return from the rocky outcrops, seeming pleased and a little flustered. The tactician hurried off down the beach, likely to catch up with Cordelia. Tana had to admit, Robin chose a rather revealing swimsuit.

 _I bet it would look even better at her feet_.

Tana slowly sucked on her inner cheek before snapping out of her impure thoughts. She wasn’t sure what was coming over her.

 _I could think of a few people I wouldn’t mind ‘cumming over’ me_.

She bolted upright and shook her thoughts free. “Heavens, I think I need to clear my head,” she mumbled. “But I wonder what kept Robin so busy over there…”

 _Perhaps she was giving herself a little service. My, what a naughty idea_.

Tana let her mind slip into lustful thoughts as she made her way over the sand and rocks. _Mmm, I’m certain Robin has a few dirty kinks. I should’ve asked her to come with me for a little girl time…_

Her thoughts came to a halt when she suddenly found Ailen buried neck deep in the sand.

“Oh my gosh! Summoner, are you alright?”

“T-Tana?” Ailen called out. “Am I glad to see you! Please help me out of here.”

Tana knelt down before him. “Of course! How did you…I think I smell something?”

Ailen froze. “It’s uh, probably just the sea life. Never mind that, hurry up and get me out.”

“Right.” Tana quickly bent over him and starting brushing away the sand.

Like clockwork, Ailen found his eyes drifting towards the two bountiful boobs bouncing in front of him. Tana’s swimsuit showed a healthy amount of cleavage in normal circumstances, but Ailen was getting a close up invitation to admire two soft and grabble mounds. Her summer sweat coated their delectable flesh, and Tana hadn’t seemed to notice him staring yet.

As she helped him out of the sand pit and stand up straight at long last, something brushed along her crotch. Glancing down, Tana gasped.

Ailen was sporting a full erection with his trunks trying their best to contain it. After his session with Robin and Tana sitting so close, there was no way Ailen was able to keep it down. His cock stretched against the fabric to the point where Tana saw it twitching.

“Ah! I– uh, need to wash off the sand,” said the Summoner as he ran and dived into the ocean, hoping the Princess of Frelia hadn’t noticed his raging hard-on. He also made an effort to scrub his face clean as well.

Ailen heard a splash of water behind him. Turning, he saw Tana suddenly swim up to him and slip her arms around his neck, right before passionately kissing him. The Summoner stumbled against the waves as Tana invaded his mouth with her tongue, holding him tight. With a gasp she eventually pulled back.

“That was fun,” she smiled.

“Wha– Tana?! What was that all about?!”

Giggling, the princess leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist. “It’s been a hot day, Summoner, and I’m dying to have some fun with you,” she eyed him. Hidden beneath the waves, Tana began grinding her clothed pussy against his crotch. “So what do you say? Want to make me squeal with that cock of yours?”

“Hold on Tana, you’re not acting like yourself,” Ailen replied. He tried to gently lift her away, but he couldn’t help but appreciate the feel of her small waist.

Tana gave a fake gasp. “What’s this you’re hiding?” she asked, wiggling her hips against his bulge. “Is it a present for me? Hehe, I think I’ll unwrap it.”

She twisted free and dived under the water, flashing her perfect derriere at Ailen as she did so. Losing sight of her, the Summoner kept wading through the water until he felt slender fingers roam along his waist. Suddenly, Tana tugged down his trunks and pulled them off of his legs.

Breaking the surface of the water, Tana waved his swimming trunks in the air. “Look what I’ve got!”

“Tana what the hell?! Give them back!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

Ailen swam through the water naked to catch Tana. She pranced through the water with little effort, and just before he reached her, she threw his swimwear onto shore with a good throw.

“Ugh, that’s just great,” said Ailen next to her. “I guess you wanted to see me trudge up there naked?”

But before he could move her hand wrapped around his firm cock.

“Actually, _this_ is what I wanted.”

Tana slowly started pumping his shaft and pressed her body against his.

“T-Tana? This is–”

“ _Exactly_ what I want,” she whispered, twisting her hand around his cock. She rubbed the head against her bare leg and moaned in his ear. “It’s so long and hard, I bet it would feel _amazing_.”

With her pressed against him, Ailen finally bit down his restraint and gave in, running his hands along her body. Whatever his conscience was saying, he would never get such a clear proposition from a woman like this again. He groped her breast through the swimsuit and slipped a hand over her shapely ass. Nibbling her exposed neck, he gave her posterior a firm squeeze, enjoying her body as Tana stroked him closer to his long-awaited release.

His hand trailed lower still, until he rubbed against her clothed pussy mound.

“Oh, how brazen of you, Summoner…”

He worked his fingers under her swimsuit and slipped them inside of her. Ailen began feeling around Tana’s inner walls and teased her lower lips. She moaned with him as he fiddled her pussy underwater. There he was, with his fingers in the cunny of Frelia’s princess while she stroked his cock like an obsessed slut.

Her delicate hand felt so good around his dick, slowly trying to coax out his seed. After being pent up for so long, Ailen knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“Tana, I’m getting close.”

Then her hand fell away from his shaft. “Don’t cum yet,” the princess said. She squeezed his fingers within her pussy. “Not until you’ve fucked me.”

She pulled away from him and made her way out of the water. Turning around, Tana lowered the straps of her top. Ailen took a sharp breath as her luscious tits fell out, allowing him to stare freely. Tana’s body dripped with sea water and sex, and she ran her hands around her breasts and over her crotch.

“Come on,” she said with a naughty wink. “I’ve got a tight little hole for that big cock of yours.”

Ailen trudged up the sandy beach, his dick standing proud and ready to ravage this girl’s ready and waiting pussy. His breathing was ragged, and he never took his eyes off of her luscious body.

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply, holding her close with one arm as he mauled her tits one at a time. The princess’ hands took one last chance to stroke his long shaft. When Ailen broke free of the kiss, Tana bit her lip in anticipation.

“Get over by the wall. If you want my cock, present yourself for it.”

Tana silently slipped away from him, and Ailen watched as she took measured steps towards the rock wall. Her hips swayed with womanly charm, and he knew her tits were bouncing free to the world. Tana came to a stop with her legs standing wide, and then bent herself at the waist to place her hands on the wall.

The bluenette looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes begging him to ram her.

“I said present yourself.”

Running a hand up her long, youthful leg, Tana pulled aside the crotch of her one-piece swimsuit. Bare before him, was her needy, sodden snatch.

“Summoner, please take your hard cock and take me against the wall,” she breathed. “Fuck me bareback and make the princess of Frelia beg for more.”

Ailen placed his feet on either side of hers and plunged his cock deep into her wet cunt. _She loves her dirty talk_. He wrapped his hands around her waist and began ploughing into her with abandon.

“Yes!” she yelled, causing her blue hair to fly back and shake with each rhythmic thrust. “This is what I wanted! Fuck me!”

He slammed into her and fucked her for all he was worth, drowning in the heavenly grip of her royal pussy. Kneading her ass, he marvelled at how amazing she felt as he filled her with his meat stick, making her moan and yell his name.

“Ah! Ailen! Pound me! Make me yours!”

Reaching forward he grasped her hair in one hand, yanking back her head and continuing to piston in and out of her hot cunt. Her walls tightened around his cock and he swore Tana came a little, her naked shoulders shaking as she moaned through clenched teeth. Ailen pulled her ear close. “Is this what you wanted, Tana? Ploughed into a puddle by the first dick you saw?”

“Ugghh! Its feels so fucking good!” Tana’s voiced hitched every time she felt his dick slam into her. “This was everything I needed today– ah!”

Her wet cunny was writhing around his member, desperately trying to coax him into climax. It felt ecstatic. Fucking her with the power of his hips alone, Ailen bent over her and fondled a tit with his free hand. He held tightly on Tana’s hair and made sure her pussy never left his rigid cock.

He placed both hands on her wide hips and continued fucking her relentlessly. It was intoxicating knowing that he was banging the Frelian princess. She felt so tight and warm on his dick, and he eventually started pounding on the entrance to her womb.

“Ahh!! Yes!! Don’t fucking stop!”

As her hot pussy massaged and squeezed his shaft with each thrust, Ailen let out a low groan. He wanted to get deeper, fuck her harder and bottom out inside the Princess of Frelia.

“Ailen! I’m gonna cum! Oh yes I think I’m gonna cum! Cum and cream all over this hot dick!”

Tana’s breath was beginning to draw ragged, her grip tightening on the rocks. Her pussy was dripping juices all around his shaft.

“Would you like that?! Make me a writhing mess with your cock?”

After her earlier teasing, Ailen felt his end coming.

“Ugh! Tana, I’m going to cum.”

“Inside me! Shoot it inside me!”

Ailen’s own breathing was shaky, and he could sense he was close.

“Is it a safe day?”

“Yes! Maybe! I don’t care! I need to feel it!”

Frantically slamming his hips into hers, Ailen saw the moment Tana’s shoulder’s shook and her body seized up in a massive orgasm. Her legs went taught and her wet pussy clenched around his dick.

“Ahhhh!” she screamed, her body shuddering violently as she deliciously creamed before him. Her slender back tightened up and she stretched on her toes. Clinging onto his last legs, the feeling of her convulsing body was too much.

He grabbed her hair once more and wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her tight against him, Ailen sunk his dick deep into her pussy until he pushed against the entrance to her womb. With an animalistic groan he let go and released everything inside of her. Spurt after spurt he flooded her womb with thick, baby-making semen.

As soon as Tana felt his cum splash inside her pussy, her eyes rolled back and another powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Her taught legs widened in the sand and her mind when blank as she was thoroughly bred and filled with pleasure.

Her pussy wrung Ailen’s rigid shaft for every ounce of cum it could find, and he rolled his head back and made sure to spurt all he had into her quivering cunny. He thrust once and the twice more to relish in the feeling of her pussy sucking out the last of his cum.

The pleasure-high slowly died down and he leisurely went back to massaging her wonderful ass. Tana was still twitching and catching her breath, her pussy still clinging tightly to his pleasure-stick.

“There, I filled you with all the cum you wanted,” said Ailen.

Tana looked back at him with a lazy and satisfied smile. “Thank you. It felt _really_ good.”

He helped her stand up straight, keeping his cock lodged in her. “I never would have taken the Princess of Frelia to have such a love for creampies, or dirty talk for that matter.”

She squeezed his half hard cock one last time before slipping it out of her. “We’ve all got out secret desires,” she said, covering her pussy with her hand. “And I just love it when hot cum squirts inside me.”

Tana then turned to face Ailen, her breasts still uncovered. She then placed the bottom of her one-piece back over her vagina and trapped his cum inside her.

Ailen hesitated. “You didn’t know if it was a safe day or not, are you sure you don’t want to clean up?”

Shaking her hips from side to side, she gave him a naughty smile. “I get quite the dangerous thrill knowing that there’s a man’s semen sloshing around in me,” she said. “It keeps me hot all day long.”

At a loss for words, Ailen felt his groin start to get back in action. However, seeing just how exhausted Tana looked, he decided it was best to find his trunks. They could always meet again later.

“Let’s keep this a secret between us,” said Tana, slipping back on her top. “Just a bit of raunchy holiday sex.”

Ailen slipped back on his trunks. “Sure,” he replied. “Honestly, this was all quite sudden, are you sure you’re feeling okay, Tana?”

Stretching her arms up into the blue sky, Tana put her body on display one last time. “I’m feeling great, Ailen. And now I’ve secretly fucked the legendary Summoner of Askr, which is an eventful afternoon if I do say so.”

“And I have to secretly worry if I knocked up a princess,” Ailen mused.

“Oh pish-posh, I don’t care how potent your sperm is, I doubt I’ll get pregnant that easily.”

Ailen just sighed with a happy smile on his face. The two then made their way back to the cabin, chatting about upcoming festivals and army strategies. It was hard for the Summoner to believe that she’d been begging him to bang her not long ago.

They made it back to the main beach before too long. Tana waved goodbye and said she was going to go and read.

She stopped only briefly to reach down to her crotch and adjust her one-piece.


	2. Princess Corrin's sea-side massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Summoner Ailen tries to come to terms with his recent sexcapades, there are still plenty of girls on the beach under the Fruit's tempting influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit unsure how to set up my first chapter to be one of many to come. However, be sure this is meant to be a multi-chapter work, and I've got plenty of summer girls on the way!

Ailen trudged along the beach sand towards the holiday's accommodation. Everyone was staying in a large beach shack for the vacation. However, with two stories, running water and enough rooms to fit two dozen people, Ailen felt it more of a beach shack mansion. The fact it was made of wood and sat on the beach was the only aspect that was shack-like.

The thought that he was going to be the only guy sharing the house with ten other young and single women felt like a fanciful paradise. He tried not to get ahead of himself, respecting that they were all fellow comrades from the Order, but Ailen couldn’t shake the thought that they were some of the most attractive people he’d ever met.

That and he’d already stuck his dick in Tana on the first day.

It was probably a crime or some sort of high treason in Frelia to dance at the hips with a princess, but Ailen felt pretty good about himself. He’d never thought that Tana, someone he hardly knew, would proposition him for sex on the beach. But the Summoner was glad he’d indulged her. _And she was amazing in that one-piece too_.

Somewhere on the beach Tana was lying around wet with sea water and filled with cum. Perhaps she was conversing with her friends while secretly hiding how the Summoner’s seed was soaking dangerously in her womb. Ailen was eager to go for another round and he still wasn’t satisfied. But he was pretty sure Tana had meant it to be a one-time thing.

However, Ailen had the nagging feeling that something hadn’t been right with Tana, as well as Robin to boot. His eyes narrowed when he recalled how Robin had used him to get herself off. _I’ll remember to get her back for that_. But even so, it was definitely not something he’d normally expect the Ylissean tactician to do.

Both of them had seemed to be themselves, and he didn’t think it was all some elaborate ruse. _But it was like they were obsessed, driven by…their lust?_

“Oh! Summoner!” female Corrin called out. “I was just thinking about you.”

Ailen arrived at the beach shack mansion to find Corrin sunbathing out the front. She was laying stomach-down on a towel with a book on marine biology in her hands. What really caught the Summoner’s eye, however, was the frilly white two-piece bikini she was wearing. Her long white hair fell to the side and revealed a scantily clad body that was perfectly firm and curvy. Corrin’s swimsuit covered little, and yet her frilly short-skirt hid what Ailen knew was a shapely ass.

The Summoner mustered up his will to not ogle his ally like she was some kind of sex object.

“Hello, Corrin!” he waved. “You look pretty great in that swimsuit.”

She gave him one of her winning smiles. “Thank you! Are you up her for a break yourself?”

“Yes actually, I thought I might find a nice place to relax,” said Ailen. “You said you were thinking of me, right? What about?”

Corrin shifted a little and looked back at her book. “Er, n-nothing important,” she said. _Only how much fun it would be to bounce on your juicy man stick_ , she thought, before instantly scolding herself.

“Oh, well, I guess I’ll leave you to it,” Ailen replied, suddenly under the impression that Corrin was uninterested in him being there.

“W-wait!” Corrin disturbed her towel a little as she looked over at him. “Um, could you do me a small favour? Pretty please?”

Ailen halted and looked at her quizzically. The Hoshidan princess was awfully eager to keep him there. As she stared at him wide pleading eyes, Ailen felt like he’d seen this kind of obsessiveness just recently…

“Sure, what is it?”

“Could you…give me a massage?” she looked aside meekly. “I’m still a tad sore from all the fighting we’ve been doing.”

Ailen hesitated. “A massage? That’s a bit of an odd request.”

Corrin flashed him her adorable smile. “Come on, I think you need to pay me back for all those raids you send me on.” The Hoshidan princess then got comfortable lying out on her towel. “I’d really appreciate it, Summoner. Just start with my shoulders.”

Looking down at Corrin’s summer body, Ailen appreciated how her nice legs led up to her frilly short-skirt, followed by the delicate valleys of her back. She was right though, he did send her on quite a few missions.

“I’m no masseur, but I’ll give you my best.”

Ailen approached and knelt beside her. Before he could get to work, Corrin absentmindedly picked up her book. “It’ll be easier if you sit on the backs of my thighs,” she advised.

“Are you sure?” asked Ailen, more concerned with how intimate sitting on top of her could look. _What’s with me and scantily clad princesses today?_

Corrin nodded as she found her page again. “Absolutely, you’ll be able to give me a much more even massage. I bet it’ll feel great!”

She secretly smirked to herself. _And if things go right, it’ll soon feel great for the both of us…_

Ailen repositioned himself to sit atop Corrin’s firm thighs, making sure to spread his weight to his knees. Leaning forward and over her, he then started to rub her shoulders.

Corrin quickly gave a low hum of approval, and Ailen began working both her shoulders and neck.

“Mmm, thank you, Ailen. This is really nice.”

The Summoner continued to massage her upper back while Corrin picked up from where she left off on her book. He put some effort into forcing his palms evenly over her soft skin and frequently apply some low pressure here and there.

Corrin’s skin was most definitely soft. Under his hands, the princess felt great. Ailen could tell she was muscled and kept in shape, yet her skin was unblemished and supple to the touch. Her occasional moan was a hidden reward he slowly found himself working for.

“Lower...”

“Did you say something, Corrin?”

She then reached behind her and caught the string of her bikini top in her fingers. Pulling slowly, Corrin undid the knot to her top. The bikini fell away and landed on the sides of her laying form, showing Ailen a clear view of her naked back.

“Lower,” she moaned.

With a silent gulp, Ailen carefully dragged his knuckles down her smooth back. He heard an easy sigh of approval from the princess. Placing his hands around her slim waist, he then poked and rubbed his thumbs roughly up and down her skin.

Ailen then brushed the sides of Corrin’s boobs with his fingers, but when she didn’t react, he kept up some soft ministrations of her boob-flesh. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he tentatively felt the Hoshidan princess’ breasts, even if ultimately she was still lying on her bikini top with her back to him. Meanwhile, Corrin continued to flip through her book contentedly.

It wasn’t long before Ailen felt himself getting hard. As he was feeling the edges of her tits, he also had to contend with Corrin’s ass being right in front of where he was sitting.

Despite his efforts, Corrin felt Ailen’s dick press against her skin. _Finally…_

“Hey there!” shouted Elise, bouncing up beside them.

Ailen snapped out of his trance-like state and hesitantly smiled at the younger princess. “O-Oh hi, Elise.”

Corrin idly rested her book and smiled at her bubbly sister. “Nice to see you Elise,” she said. “Are just dropping by the beach shack?”

“I was going to start cooking up an afternoon snack for everyone. Tana let me borrow her Fruits of Idunn tome for ingredients,” Elise grinned.

Corrin made no move to shove Ailen off, quite content as they were. If there was anything suggesting about the Summoner having his hands on her bare back, and there most certainly was, Elise didn’t properly register it. “That sounds wonderful. Dear Ailen is just giving me a nice massage while I’m sunbathing, so I’m so sorry for not helping.”

“Oh no way! I’ve totally got this,” said the twin-tailed princess. “I’m going to go get started!”

Elise sauntered off and into the beach shack. However, as she made it to the kitchen, Ailen realised that Elise could see out onto the beach, as well as his massage of Corrin. Fortunately only his back was facing her, but it did feel odd to think the young princess could watch if she wanted.

“Lower.”

Ailen turned his attention back to the Hoshidan princess beneath him. Unbeknownst to him, Corrin was starting to feel hot throughout. With the Summoner’s rough hands caressing her back, she was beginning to eagerly give in to her lusty thoughts.

“My legs, Ailen. Please, work up my legs as well,” she whispered to him, out of earshot of Elise in the kitchen.

Ailen sat there with unsure hands, but then Corrin had a fun little idea. A light spawned just above her frilly skirt, and suddenly a small draconic tail appeared on Corrin’s lower back.

The tail waggled elegantly through the air, and then brushed against Ailen’s chest. As he was only wearing swimming trunks, he felt how soft and flesh-like the tail was against his skin.

“Um, Corrin, what are you–”

She peeked back at him, and he could see the corner of a naughty grin. “Shh, let me show you what I want.”

As Corrin remained lying down on her stomach, her tail gently pushed him down her thighs until he was sitting on the backs of her knees. Her tail then slid slow and suggestively up and along the inside of her own thighs, brushing slowly against her frilled skirt.

Thankfully, from the position of the kitchen, Elise saw nothing out of the ordinary as she sliced up some Fruit.

The Summoner ran two hands up Corrin’s right thigh, admiring how firm and perfectly smooth it was. Before his hands ran too high up, he started again at the bottom of her left thigh. As Corrin read her book, Ailen made sure to tighten and release his grip on her thighs as he massaged them. Her tail stroked along his arms, and he had the distinct impression that Corrin was admiring his muscles as well.

When he went to pull away from her left uppermost thigh again, Corrin tightened her tail’s grip. It gently tugged his massaging hand up towards her filly skirt.

“Higher.”

He silently gulped once more as he continued to massage up her left thigh until his fingers disappeared beneath her short-skirt, and then lightly brushed against Corrin’s pussy lips. He felt a wet sensation.

Ailen blinked twice. He continued to probe with his fingers, and sure enough, he was caressing Corrin’s bare pussy. He didn’t stop, and continued to stroke along her wet twat. Ailen’s mind was reeling that he was feeling and slipping his hand over princess Corrin’s most hidden place.

“You’re…you’re not wearing…”

“Any panties,” she finished for him, a heated look on her face. “I took them off, because I liked the breeze.”

He slipped a finger into her sopping cavern. It was hot and moist and he could feel her cunt-flesh coiling around his finger delightfully.

“How long have you…?”

“Since after lunch,” she said. “But it was when you were touching me that I got wet.”

Ailen knew that from this angle Elise wouldn’t be able to see him fingering her drop dead gorgeous sister, and he made extra sure not to let her hear the hot squelching sounds coming from Corrin’s pussy.

Suddenly he felt Corrin’s tail stroking his clothed bulge. He dared not take his hand away from her hot cunny, but he wasn’t sure this was the best course of action. Then with surprising deftness, Corrin fished out Ailen’s cock with her tail. From behind it still looked like the Summoner had his pants on, but from the front, Ailen watched on as the Hoshidan princess’ dragontail began to sensually stroke his erect member while she remained lying down.

Corrin quietly spit on her hand and reached back to rub his cock until it was nice and slick. She then returned to pretending to read her book, all the while twisting and coiling her tail around Ailen’s cock. She turned a page with fingers that had the slightest scent of his dick.

 As he continued to finger Corrin’s cunt and rub against her outer lips, Ailen firmly gripped her shapely ass in big chunks. He relished the feeling of Corrin’s tail pumping his cock, and he couldn’t believe how soft and good it felt. It wasn’t as coarse as a handjob, instead closer to a fleshy boobjob, except with more dexterity. It felt like the tail was trying to coax out his cum, sliding back and forth along his penis while he groped and fingered this beauty of a girl. Meanwhile, Nohrian slut traced a line from her book with seemingly full concentration.

Corrin then angled his dick downward with her tail, tugging him towards her hungry pussy. As he pulled out his hand, he stared at her wet and wanting cunny. Ailen stroked Corrin’s back and roughly played with her ass, while she used her tail to rub his cockhead along her hot slit, keeping his penis only an inch within her pussy.

He couldn’t hold back anymore and slowly began moving his hips forward, pushing apart Corrin’s pussy lips and sinking his cock into her hot cunt. She pulled away her tail and he saw it twitch in the air as he dug deeper into her.

“Nnng,” Corrin moaned, biting her lower lip as Ailen slid his thick cock further down into her needy pussy.

With a firm grip on her ass, Ailen finally felt his cockhead nudge against her womb, and he hilted himself in her tight, wet, hot pussy. Corrin massaged his dick with her slick walls, wrapping him in warm flesh as she relished the feeling of being so full. Corrin let her eyes flutter as she appreciated Ailen’s body pressed against her and his thick cock sheathed in her hole.

“Mmm, just like that,” she murmured. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Oh, gods yes,” Ailen gasped, his breathing hitching every time Corrin’s pussy clenched and unclenched around his hard member. “It feels amazing.”

“What does?” she asked coyly, giving her butt a little shake and moving her tight walls against his throbbing fuck stick.

“Grr.” Ailen closed his eyes in concentration, trying not to blast her full of hot cum right then and there. “Your…Your…”

Corrin smiled. “It’s my vagina, my wet pussy, my hot cunt, my _fuck hole_.”

He grabbed her hips and began plunging in and out of her, sliding his cock back along her tight walls and then slamming forward once more, moving her hot cunny over his dick again and again. Ailen didn’t care if Elise could make out what they were doing, he was grinding atop of princess Corrin’s legs and fucking her lady hole for all it was worth.

He relished the thought that Elise would watch him plough and use Corrin’s unprotected snatch, rutting the moaning princess like the slut she was.

The feeling of Ailen’s thick cock slowly slamming into her womb over and over was making Corrin curl her toes in delight. She gripped her book tighter whenever his rock hard meat shaft scraped along her walls and filled her up. Her body was warm and hot all over, and she loved the feeling of finally having a strong man lying on top of her.

As Ailen fucked the pleasure into Corrin, tiny little orgasms rippled through her body. He savoured the frantic spasms and squeezes of her pussy against his bulging cock. And he kept pounding forward, determined to rock her hot body with as much orgasmic bliss as it could handle.

His thick member rolled into Corrin’s warm and quivering cunny. Each time her pussy would suck him in and he’d pillage the depths of her tunnel. As Ailen continued to roughly roll his hips against her ass and rut deep into her tight hole, he knew he was getting close to filling her up with his hot spunk.

“Corrin,” he whispered.

The princess took some time to clear the cloudy sex from her thoughts. “Huh? Wha…”

“I’m nearly there,” he kept thrusting into her gorgeous body.

“On my back, spray your sticky semen on my back,” she groaned. “ _Mark me_.”

Ailen stroked his hands along her body one last time until he triggered his own release. He was too slow and the first spurt fired deep and raw into Corrin’s tight womb, and he then pulled out and shot load after load of cum onto her back. He kept thrusting up against her ass as his semen stained her hot naked skin. Her hands reached back and coaxed more cum from his balls, rubbing his spurting cock against her warm ass until he was spent.

The last little dribbles of cum fell onto her butt and rolled down to join the streaks of white that painted her toned back. With a few huffs of breath, Ailen wrapped his hands around Corrin’s and used her delicate fingers to stroke his semi-hard cock for the last of his dregs.

“Phew,” he gasped, coming down from his pleasure high. “Have I paid you back now?”

Corrin was enjoying the warm pleasure still idly flowing through her. While she hadn’t had the same explosive finish like her partner, the slow, hard sex had sated her cravings with many smaller orgasms.

“Yeah…for now…”

Ailen smiled at that, stroking her happily wagging dragon tail.

The princess spoke up. “By the way, you were rather slow at pulling out. I felt you shoot some inside of me.”

Soothingly stroking her tail seemed to relax her. “I believe the first shot did, everything else I let outside.”

“I guess it can’t be helped now,” she mused lazily. She pondered the chances of a single squirt of cum knocking her up. “Must mean I have a pretty irresistible body.”

While Ailen was glad she seemed calm, he was expecting more of a lash-back for his slip up. He did just plant sperm in her after all. He was beginning to get the feeling Corrin was acting different, similarly to how Robin and Tana–

“Hey, I brought drinks!”

Both the princess and the Summoner tensed as they heard Elise open the door to the beach shack.

Corrin hurried detransformed her tail and Ailen tried to discreetly stuff his cock back in his trunks. Suddenly he noticed all of the wet semen on his partner’s back. Thinking quickly, he began rubbing it into Corrin’s skin and spread it over her.

“What are you doing?” she whispered urgently.

“Just go with it!” he replied.

Elise promptly sat down next to them with a plate of drinks in hand. “I hope you guys like them!” smiled the twin-tailed princess. “They’re fruit drinks!”

“Oh, thank you, Elise,” said Corrin. “That’s so sweet of you.”

The drink bearer then noticed what Ailen was doing. “What’s that white stuff you’re rubbing on Corrin?”

“It’s sunscreen.”

Understanding dawned on Elise’s face. “Oh yes! That’s the stuff Cordelia told us to put on when we got here, I’d totally forgotten.”

Corrin held an unsteady smile as Ailen smeared his semen all over her back. She knew he was being cheeky when he rubbed it on her shoulders and even against the side of her boobs when Elise didn’t notice. _Just how much did he cum?!_

“Was the massage fun, sis’?” Elise asked, handing Corrin a cocktail with a slice of lemon in it.

Ailen tied Corrin’s bikini top back into place and finally got off of her. “Well, did I do a good job?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, you did,” Corrin struggled to admit. “It felt great.”

Elise giggled innocently. “Then you’ve totally got to do the same to me next time!”

The Summoner froze at that. He looked to see Corrin giving him a devilish eye and a naughty smile. “Oh yes, Summoner, why don’t you do to my little sister what you did to me,” she said with a wink. “I bet she’d _moan_ with delight.”

Elise nodded along. “Yes please! We don’t have a massage parlour in Askr!”

“Um, maybe some other time, I’m actually quite exhausted right now,” said Ailen. “I owed your sister a favour, so I couldn’t say no.”

“Aw, alright,” the younger sister huffed. “But that means I get to have your drink! And you’ll regret it, because I made it with the fruits from Tana’s Fruits of Idunn tome.”

“Well that is disappointing,” Ailen pretended to be upset. “But I’ll have to settle for just water then. I’m going to go a lie down, later!”

“Bye, Ailen!” called Elise.

“Bye, Ailen~,” smiled Corrin. As her partner of fun walked off, the princess dragged a slow finger along her own back, before suckling naughtily on that same tasty digit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the leggings female Corrin casually wears, I like to think she isn't as naive to sex as she probably is. I hope this was a good read, and if you've noticed an area I could improve on for next time (to make it even better/raunchier), I'd be more than happy to take that on board!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A cosy hammock with the Voice of Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to get some time for himself, Summoner Ailen is visited by someone close to him.

A light breeze rolled over Ailen, causing his novel to flip back a few pages in the story. Yet the Summoner could hardly bring himself to notice as his mind toyed with troubling thoughts.

Relaxing in a shady hammock, Ailen let the romance novel drop against his chest, choosing instead to stare overheard at the twinkling leaves that tried to block out the sun.

_I’ve either been the luckiest man alive today, or something’s up with the girls_ , he thought. It felt ridiculous to question the generous amount of sex he’d had in the last couple of hours, but he couldn’t shake how suddenly Robin, Tana and Corrin had all become cock-hungry vixens. It wasn’t like their personality had changed or anything, they’d simply become more eager to shove their hands down his pants.

The most striking change had been Robin. One moment she’d been playing traps on him in good fun, the next she was convulsing on Ailen’s face like a wanton slut. The Summoner felt like something had happened when he’d been left in the sand. _And I hardly think she planned that particular event_.

If he remembered correctly, they’d eaten lunch while he was buried. A nagging thought struck him then. Corrin had mentioned she’d taken off her panties shortly after lunch...

_Was it something they ate? Or perhaps they made a bet in secret over lunch?_

Ailen recalled his time with Tana, and faintly remembered the strange fruity taste she’d had when they’d kissed. _I’d been more than willing to pound her after that kiss…_

The Fruits of Idunn. That could be what was causing this wild sex craze. Or at least it was a starting theory.

“Are you enjoying the pleasant afternoon, Ailen?”

He couldn’t hold back a smile. He knew that cute British accent.

The sound of her feet in the sand grew close, and Ailen saw little reason to jeopardise his comfortable position in the hammock. “This warm shade is just what I needed to clear my thoughts,” he replied, enjoying how the leafy canopy hid a much brighter sky. “But I’ve always got time for you, Tiki.”

As she walked around to the foot of his hammock, Ailen could see a happy smile on the grown manakete’s face. And that wasn’t just all he saw. Tiki had forgone her shawl, standing in just her red two-piece bikini clinging tight to her shapely body.

Ailen was glad he’d already spoken, because the sight of her curvaceous and firm figure was dreamy enough to take his breath away. She was safely blanketed in the shade, but rogue rays of sunlight filtered through the leaves and highlighted her soft and perfect skin. He left the use of words by the wayside, choosing instead to simply lie there and stare.

“Do you like my swimsuit?” She looked at him with kind eyes that held just a hint of playfulness.

Leaning her bust against the tree his hammock was tied to, Tiki gave the Summoner a modest view of her firm cleavage hidden behind her red bikini.

“It’s enough to make a grown man swoon, Tiki. You look great in it.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Ailen.” The divine dragon then began the odd task of toying with the hammock’s ties. “Now what’s been on your mind? You were hardly reading.”

The hammock shifted slightly as she fiddled with the ropes. “You’re not trying to make me fall are you?” Ailen asked.

He heard a low laugh from behind the tree. “Don’t worry. I’m just making sure the hammock’s tied properly.”

“It’s served me quite well so far.”

Tree bark crumpled as Tiki tightened the rope with her draconic strength. “And it most certainly will continue to do so,” she mused. “But that’s not what we were talking about.”

Ailen lightly tossed his book beneath the hammock, sending his mind back to the sexual stupor some of the girls had been in.

“Have you noticed anything strange about the other girls, Tiki? Particularly since lunchtime?”

Tiki leisurely made her way to the top end of the hammock. “Hmm? Strange in what way?”

“Well, maybe acting a bit…bolder than usual?”

As Ailen lay in his hammock and stared at the canopy in thought, a long shapely leg crossed over his vision.

With rather casual ease, Tiki placed a leg on either side of the hammock and his head, leaving her standing with Ailen’s face mere centimetres from her bikini covered pussy.

“Maybe,” Tiki looked down at him coyly. “Now don’t move, I’m just going to _tighten_ these ropes a little.”

He could smell her, and Ailen knew that musky smell meant Tiki was wet. Her panties were worn so tight that he could see the faint outline of her mound. If he raised his chin, Ailen could place his mouth over that juice-soaked fabric.

Tiki used a bit of muscle to firmly adjust and secure the knots. Below her, Ailen watched as her heavenly thighs rubbed against the edges of her panties, and he held on for dear life as her clothed vagina clenched and unclenched before him.

“All done.” Tiki placed her hands on her hips and admired her handiwork. “Now it should be sturdy enough for the both of us.”

“Is that so?” mumbled Ailen. The manakete’s eye gave the slightest of twitches as she felt his warm breath between her legs.

“So, Summoner, am I acting bold enough for you?” Tiki barely lowered her hips and dragged her crotch over the tip of Ailen’s nose.

He growled. With his two hands, Ailen cupped the back of Tiki’s knees and planted his face into her panties. He pushed forward with his head, and with her knees trapped, Tiki fell backwards with a yelp as she landed in the hammock. Ailen made sure to get a long whiff of her scent as he did so.

The end result hand them both lying in the hammock and staring at the leafy canopy. Except while Ailen’s head was at the top end, Tiki’s was at the bottom, with her butt nicely placed on top of his crotch. The hammock rocked idly to and fro as is it gently came to a comfortable halt.

She giggled. “It’s not every day I let a man shove himself between my legs.”

“You use quite the language for Naga’s Voice.”

Tiki relaxed into the hammock. “I’m entitled to my fun,” she said, happily swinging her legs off the side. “But how are we going to have ‘fun’ where we’re lying like this?”

Ailen closed his eyes and rested his hands on her thighs. “Actually, Tiki, I want to just lie here.”

The small ministrations he was making with his hands on her legs were soothing to Tiki. “What impressive self-control. Or perhaps you’re just tired out from the other girls.”

“You do know about what’s happening! And, well, you got it in one,” Ailen admitted. “I’m just too tired.”

Tiki let out a low yawn. “It’s difficult to admit, but this afternoon’s been rather exhausting for me as well. Watermelon smashing can be quite onerous.”

“It’s a shame you didn’t bring me any.”

The afternoon warmth settled in cosily around them, and the light swaying of the hammock nearly lulled Ailen to sleep.

Or it would have, if he didn’t feel Tiki’s gorgeous ass wiggling against his crotch. The corner of his cheek twitched. “Stop that.”

She slowly tightened and squashed her ass-cheeks over his swimming trunks, attempting to grip his clothed dick with her butt. Ailen peeked open an eye to see Tiki looking back at him from the other end with a naughty wink. Her legs were still spread wide, and only her red bikini bottoms hid her privates from view.

“That’s definitely a boner, Ailen.” With her generous ass, the manakete massaged the Summoner’s growing rod through his trunks. “It’s long, hard, and so very warm. I can think of a nice home for it.”

Ailen leant forward and grabbed Tiki by the waist, pulling her face to face. But instead of a horny Summoner, Tiki saw stoic concern.

“Listen, Tiki. Let’s forget about trying to put my bits in your bits for now. People are acting weird, and I’m not going to give in and pork the person I care most about until I find out what’s going on.”

Tiki’s eyes turned from those of mischief, back to their normal warm and wise nature. “I shouldn’t expect anything less from you,” she smiled. “But that’s quite the way to reveal your feelings for me. And here I thought I could sweep you up during all the magic and confusion.”

Ailen’s face began to heat up. “I-I respect you a lot, Tiki.” He was mortified, buckling under the heart-warming look she gave him. “And, well, I do really like being around you.”

Tiki placed her arms around his shoulders. “I was hoping you’d noticed my interest in you. And it’s nice to know you value me more than the other girls.”

“Don’t be like that, Tiki, you know I wouldn’t be here without you.” His next few words begged him to look elsewhere, but Ailen held onto his confidence with a sure grip. “You know…If I’m being honest with you, there’s no one else I’d rather spend my time with here.”

“That’s very sweet…” Tiki let slip a genuine smile, just for a moment, and she didn’t look away. “I’d expect you to back up those words.”

Cupping her cheeks, he brought her close for a kiss, and she returned it whole-heartedly. A distant ocean and a light rustling of leaves in the sea breeze was all that was heard as the two held each other in their quaint little beach hammock.

Sometime later, after the tiny crabs had moved on and left them to their privacy, they broke away from their kissing, feeling like they’d shared something close. Ailen knew his face was still flushed. “So what does this make us?” He still held her in his hands.

Tiki wore a warm smile, happy. “I don’t know, but at least I won’t have to find excuses to visit you anymore.”

He liked the sound of that. “Expect visits from me too.”

A delicate manakete hand then dragged its way down his naked swimming chest. “What about right now? Do we get to, as you say, put your bits in my bits?”

That aura of lust snaked its way back into Tiki’s eyes. “No,” he told her. “We’re going to snuggle, and you’re going to tell me everything you know about this recent sex craze.”

Her hand changed course and snuck around his waist. “And after that?”

“I’ll decide when we get there.”

“I can settle for that,” Tiki said as she nuzzled against his neck.

Ailen lay back with her in his arms, letting her soft breasts squash atop him. He felt her legs intertwine with his, finding himself intimately tangled with the girl of his dreams.

A lazy finger circled his skin. “So what does the great Summoner of Askr already know?”

“Everyone’s turning into sex starved animals, and apart from you and I, no one seems to have noticed.”

“I turn into a dragon, not an animal.”

“And in this case, a horny dragon,” he mused, and Tiki playfully scratched a nail across his chest.

She dragged her leg along his. “The kind that wants to be fed.”

Ailen tried his best to ignore it. “Speaking of food, I believe that might possibly be the cause of this, more specifically; Tana’s magic fruit tome.”

Tiki drew closer and gazed down at him. “Well, well, you _are_ a clever summoner,” she grinned. “It is indeed the Fruits of Idunn, I knew from the moment I ate them.”

“So what exactly do the Fruits do? You’re all still the same people, right? You haven’t become magic fruit-people?”

“Don’t be silly, Ailen. The Fruit merely casts a magic spell on those who eat it, making them unbearably horny and focused entirely on sex. It’s basically a powerful aphrodisiac. And I kind of hoped you would have eaten some.”

He bopped her on the nose. “And how come you’re the only one who knows?”

Tiki put on a fun regal façade. “Because I’m a divine dragon and have lived for thousands of years. A spell such as this is child’s play.”

“It doesn’t affect you?”

“Oh it does, but I hardly notice it…” Leaning down, Tiki nipped at his chest hairs and moaned deeply. “Because I’m _always_ this horny.”

Ailen took a hasty breath, two green eyes staring back at him sultrily. “H-How long until everyone returns to normal?”

The dragon began dragging her nose around the crook of his neck, and he could feel her tits against his torso. “It is a strong spell; it should last for at least a day.”

His hands stroked the fine curves of her naked back, bringing them just a little closer together, her skin on his. “So we just have to keep everyone under control for a day, confiscate the tome and control our own urges.”

He shivered as Tiki’s breath landed on his ear. “Don’t act so high and mighty, Summoner. I know who you’ve been with…and I know what you did with them…”

“What…How do you–”

“I can smell them on you…” she said in a low voice. Tiki gave his cheek a long, slow lick. “Mmmm, I didn’t expect Robin to taste so strong…Tell me, did you like her flavour, too?”

Ailen studied Tiki carefully. She’d found out he just recently sated lusts with three other girls, but she didn’t seem to mind. _In fact, I think she’s kind of into it…_

“…I ate her out while Cordelia watched on none-the-wiser,” he said. Tiki rubbed her body on his, egging on the story. “Robin’s got a cute cunny and curly hair down there.”

“What colour?”

“White. When she got into it, she pulled my hair and really tried to grind on me. I bet you would have loved how her legs shook.”

Tiki began nibbling on his ear while she pressed her body tight against his. “Tell me more. I know you stuck your cock in Tana.”

“You can smell her on me as well?”

“No, when we smashed melons, I smelt you _in_ her.” It was obvious what she was talking about. “How did it feel to put that much sticky cum in the Princess of Frelia? What was she like when you popped inside of her?”

 Her free hand made its way down to his trunks. “I bent her over,” he said, and Tiki hummed approvingly, freeing his growing cock. “I fit my cock into her hole and fucked her like a dog against the wall.”

“Did she know you were going to fill her with so much strong, potent semen?” Tiki caressed and stroked Ailen’s penis, brushing it along her thigh. “I thought Tana would’ve been more careful. Or did you just pump her full anyway?”

“No. She _begged_ for it.” Tiki growled in joy as she heard that, picking up the pace. “Apparently, the princess is a slut for creampies. She didn’t care if it was a safe day or not, and I unloaded inside her tight body.”

Tiki’s soft tits rubbed against him as his pleasure built below. “You know, I can smell if a girl is ovulating or not. Whether she’s ready to be bred…”

Ailen looked her in the eye, he had to know. “And Tana…is it a dangerous day?”

With eager slowness, Tiki pulled herself close and whispered into his ear.

“It is.”

A pent up groan escaped his lips and Ailen began to lightly grind his cock against Tiki’s waist, her hand rubbing him roughly. He couldn’t believe he’d done that, and he still remembered the feeling of Tana’s hot pussy desperately squeezing and milking his cock for his sticky semen. She’d wanted it.

Tiki continued to whisper beside him, her breath hot. “She’s walking around right now, with your sperm soaking in her little womb. Tana could be conceiving a baby at this very moment.”

“Do you think we should warn her?”

Tiki shifted and looked down at him, and he saw the primal grin on her face. “No. Let her get pregnant.” Her eyes were predatory. “Let her know that when she gave in and spread her legs for you, Tana was letting you breed her like the slut she is.”

She slid her red panty-covered cunt over his throbbing erection, and lightly began to grind on it. The ridges and lips of her pussy rubbed against his sensitive cock.

“I guess…you want to know what I did with Corrin?”

Tiki reached back letting her glorious tits stick out, stretching the fabric of her red bikini top. Her sensual undulations on his crotch continued to stroke and work him onward. He admired her wide hips and slim waist that lead up to that bountiful bosom.

A small knot came undone, and suddenly the bra fell away to reveal the most amazing pair of full and perky tits he’d ever seen. They jiggled, and Tiki let out a lustful moan as she relished the unrestrained freedom. She happily wiggled her cunny on his meat stick, showing off her gorgeous breasts and hard nipples, her naked glory exposed to the world.

Grabbing Ailen’s hands, Tiki slowly placed them on her bare knockers. “Go on. Explain to me what you did to Nohr’s favourite princess.”

He squeezed and groped her massive mounds, flicking her teats between his fingers. Gods, there were more amazing than he’d hoped. “Corrin wanted me to give her a back massage,” said Ailen, and Tiki ran her lower mound over his cock a little harder, drawing low moan from him. “And it turns out she’s been going around with her pussy bare.”

“It’s not just her.” Tiki was panting a little. “Cordelia bent over when collecting seashells. I have never seen a more perfect little kitty.”

Her tits were soft and bountiful in his hands. “Does she shave?”

“Ask her to flip her skirt and see that fire-crotch yourself,” the horny minx teased him, curling his chest hair through her fingers. Warm shivers went down her spine as he toyed with her breasts. “And my younger self…also went without panties. I’d know the scent of my own naked dragon pussy anywhere.”

Ailen’s cock grew harder, and Tiki gave him a thrilling wink as she felt it. One Tiki was hot, two Tikis made him want to give up and plough that dragon pussy. He lazily closed his eyes and drowned in the pleasure of Tiki servicing him.

“Corrin took me while lying down. She was pretending to read as I speared her lady-box.”

Tiki’s grinding got faster, her wet juices soaking through her red panties. “Does she know?” she breathed. “About that dollop of virile semen coating her baby room?”

“She felt it go inside her before I pulled out, she was quaking her tight pussy around my dick so much it’s a miracle I didn’t fill her to the–ah, brim.”

Tiki had started using her two hands to slovenly rub the head of his cock as she coaxed the underside with her clothed kitty. “One spurt might be all that was needed.”

“Huh, what do you mean?” Dragging his hands from her perky tits, Ailen got a firm grip on her waist as Tiki leaked juices on him.

“It was her dangerous day, Ailen, her _most_ dangerous day. And you fired inside her.”

“She was so wet and tight…I was hilted up to her womb when I released it.”

Tiki caressed his fuck-stick, gazing at the leaves and biting her lower lip. “She was at the peak of ovulation, and you likely covered her egg directly with sperm, soaked it. There’s no way you didn’t put a baby in her, ugghhh.”

Ailen swore Tiki’s eyes fluttered. “It was a dangerous day for both Tana and Corrin? What were the chances?”

“Guaranteed,” Tiki moaned, and his own breathing became laboured as he felt his own pleasure rising. “It’s the Fruits, Ailen, they bring all of us girls to our fertile peak.”

He was thrusting up against Tiki for greater friction, his member twitching. “I need to be more careful…” Her skin felt wonderful under his palms. “Tiki, I’m close.”

“With us girls being so horny and our wombs hungry for baby-making seed, we have to make sure that the last thing we do…” Tiki raised herself slightly and moved her red panties aside. “Is let a raw cock in our vaginas…”

Ailen felt a warm and wet sensation wrap around his twitching penis. He knew that heavenly feeling. Tiki wore a heated face ridden with lust. She gave him a naughty wink.

Looking down, his rock hard member was buried deep in her tight, hot cunny, right down to the base. With a long and slow swing of her hips, Tiki dragged the walls of her pussy along his dangerously twitching cock. Then she slid back and rammed his cockhead against the entrance to her womb.

“T-Tiki, we can’t–”

She started rocking back and forth. “Oh, but we can, Ailen. I know you’re close to blowing. Don’t hold back, just blow it inside me…”

Her hot walls wrapped around him so perfectly. Rutting faster, she bit her lip knowing he was about to break. Break and irreversibly mark her womb as his.

“Hold out, or pump my baby chamber full of your hot spunk, Summoner. Make me yours and let me feel you twitch and shoot inside me. Give it to me.”

“Ugh! Damn, Tiki, you’re not giving me a choice here. Fuck it.”

Grabbing her waist in a vice-like grip, Ailen gave in and madly thrust his bulging cock in and out of her tight pussy. Finally hilting himself balls-deep inside her, he came, firing rope after thick rope of hot seed into her waiting snatch.

Tiki shook as she felt herself claimed and filled, the sensation causing small twitches and warm spasms to rock her body. She tightened her inner walls, determined not to let a single drop escape.

He held on firm and grasped her ass, urging his balls to unload into her as her tits shook lightly. Groaning, Ailen placed a hand over her womb and the place he was defiling. Her gushing cunt was greedily milking up all the gooey cum she could hold, and he was happy to pump it messily into her dragon pussy.

The divine dragon slumped against the Summoner, thoroughly bred. Ailen’s cock remained nestled thick and hard inside her, oozing the odd drip of cum into her musky hole.

“I can’t believe…we just did that,” he panted. Sliding his hands beneath her red panties, he gently massaged her ass.

“Mmm, I hope you’ve got more in you, I want you to breed me properly, Ailen.”

Her ass felt great, and the soft mounds pressed against his chest were wonderful. “I don’t think I could get enough of you, Tiki. Then again, if the others conceived so easily…”

She tapped his forehead with a knowing finger. “Don’t go thinking your human semen is potent enough to get me pregnant after just one round, I am a divine dragon after all. Although…it might be more likely if you ate the Fruits. And I’m eager to keep trying.”

“You’re baby-crazy, Tiki.”

“Cock crazy, and I’ve wanted a worthwhile mate for centuries.”

“So if you’re probably not pregnant, then maybe the others…?”

Her head shook. “Nope, they’re definitely knocked up right now. Lucky them.”

“If you wink like that again, perhaps I will be up for another round,” said Ailen, before closing his eyes. “But by Naga…I actually inseminated Tana and Corrin, I mean…whoa.”

Tiki stretched out on top of him, letting her boobs rub against his chest and enjoying the lazy skin on skin contact. She kissed his cheek. “You knocked up two girls, so what?”

“Wha…What?”

The dragon nuzzled up to Ailen’s ear. “It’s like I said before, it’s their fault for having sex with you. They knew there was a chance they could get pregnant, and they got pregnant. It’s their mistake, so let them handle what they conceived.”

“That’s…a terrible way of approaching it, Tiki.”

“It’s _hot_ to think they gave in and let you breed them.” She nipped at him. “You invaded between their legs, used them and bred them. They were just two nubile princesses with holes to fuck. And you _fucked them_.”

“You should be careful, Tiki, I’m still invading your legs right now,” said Ailen, reminding Tiki that his cock was currently buried in her semen-soaked walls.

“And you won’t be able to put a baby in me without the Fruits. But then again, I could think of nothing hotter than a raw, animalistic, fertile fuck with you.”

Ailen yawned. “You’ll have to keep your desires in check for now, because after all the sex I’ve had today, I need a nap.”

She had expected nothing else, and Tiki was quite exhausted herself as usual. “Hmm, just as long as we sleep connected like we are. This dick is mine.”

“I could think of no better way to nap than balls deep in the girl I like.”

“Maybe if I’m lucky, you’ll fire off a few rounds in your sleep.”

“By Naga you’re insatiable,” he laughed. Then a quick thought crossed him. “You know, I’ll have to be extra careful around the girls now, and let them know that I’m taken.”

Tiki kissed him sloppily, and they moaned into each other. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

“Fuck them all.”

Ailen knew she was serious. And that made it all the more surprising.

“You’re all that I want, Tiki.”

Tiki returned a fond smile, but her mischievous self quickly replaced it. “Ailen, those sluts will give in to their base desires, and you’re the only one who can give them the proper dicking they need. So from Robin down to little Elise, make them squeal.”

He couldn’t help but feed off of her primal aura. Tiki wanted him to let go of his inhibitions and go on a rampant sex craze, indulging in all those sweet young pussies. She was goading him to take what he wanted, to take who he wanted.

“But what about the Fruits? It’s a dangerous day for all of them.”

“Then fuck them, who cares? Ram your hips into those innocent girls until you fill up their cunnies with sticky spunk, they’ll love every moment.”

Ailen was slowly growing hard within Tiki again. “You’re sure this is okay with you?”

He felt another peck of soft lips. “Sometimes I’ll even help hold them down for you. I want to see you mate with these girls, because deep down, I know that’s the kind of man you are.”

Ailen’s growing penis slicked along the insides of Tiki’s vagina.

“And what if I take what I want right now?” he asked with a childish smirk.

Tiki raised her hips, and Ailen quickly began to miss the feeling of her warm folds. “I’m not like the other girls, Summoner, and this dragon temple isn’t always so easy to enter,” she smiled, but the dragon secretly felt empty without a meaty rod nestled between her legs. Grabbing the crotch of her red bikini bottoms, she comfortably dragged them over her lady lips. At least she could trap Ailen’s sticky cum where it belonged.

 The Summoner let out a satisfied breath. “It’s for the best. And you make it sound like I’ll soon be pumping up every girl here.”

Tiki hummed, lying there topless and happy with her hunky new lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've written some pieces on the Fire Emblem Heroes subreddit before with Ailen and A!Tiki, so for me this pairing wasn't such a large step, but I get that it might seem a bit sudden to others. I hope the smut made up for it!
> 
> Tell me what you thought, and I welcome any fun ideas you might have! I'll be off on a road trip next week, so I'll have plenty of time to compile some new ideas and scenes for the next chapter.


	4. Tiki with an extra serving of Tiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiki and Ailen can't get enough of each other, but there just so happens to be another Tiki that wants in on the naughty action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter contains scenes with young Tiki.

The tranquil afternoon sun hung over rolling ocean waters and the sky painted an alluring assortment of autumn colours by its fading light. Visitors from Askr chatted with girlish excitement over the pretty sight, wishing they’d had the foresight to bring Anna’s picture tome with them.

   Elise added the finishing touches on her sand castle, and Cordelia collected sea shells with ornate natural patterns on them. Everyone was truly soaking in the relaxing vibes and enjoying their tropical holiday.

   As the other various heroes frolicked in the water or reclined on the beach, two particular vacationers were taking advantage of the thick foliage and trees beyond the sand. Hidden behind a large palm tree, they engaged in a little private activity.

   Fucking.

   “Yes~! Deep like that... Oh gods, I’m gonna cum… _oh fuuuck!_ ” whined Tiki as she creamed over Ailen’s hard cock once again, gripping the tree with a mix of draconic strength and sheer orgasmic ecstasy.

   Ailen took lust-ridden satisfaction in seeing her legs shake, making sure to keep them spread as he had Tiki bent over at the waist. Her amazing butt was on display for his viewing pleasure, and he couldn’t get enough of how it felt in his hands as he fucked her eager cunny. Tiki’s red bikini bottom framed her shapely ass perfectly, right down to where it had been pulled aside for his thick cock to nestle deep in her wanting womanhood.

   “You have an amazing body, Tiki.”

   She cast a knowing and happy eye back his way, her recent experience cumming leaving her panting hotly. “Shut up, _and fuck me_.”

   Ailen snuck a hand along the smooth skin of her back, before wrapping itself in Tiki’s green hair and pulling her head back. Over the last few hours, he’d come to learn just how rough and dirty she liked it.

   “Horny words from a girl who’s had more dicking in the last day than most have in a month. Yet you want more? Is a large, raw cock buried between your legs not enough for you?” He pulled her close enough to whisper a simple question in her ear. “Just how many of my loads have you already asked me to put in you? Three? Four?”

   A firm grip on her hips reminded Tiki who was in charge, and Ailen felt her squeeze his hard shaft with the wet and warm walls of her pussy.

   “Five,” she moaned through clenched teeth, undulating her body to hump back against his cock a little more. And she knew just what to say to get a sixth load of sticky cum out of him. “But Ailen, don’t you want to knock me up? To put a baby in me?”

   He gave a low grunt, sinking his shaft in as deep as it would go.

   Tiki’s eyelid’s fluttered for a moment. “So enjoy me, _use_ me,” she breathed. “And make me cum as you fill me with hot sperm until my whole pussy’s dripping in it!”

   Ailen dragged his hand from her waist and groped her, felt her, and savoured every delicious curve of Tiki’s body as he furiously began to pound her greedy twat like an animal. As he held her back by her hair, Tiki’s mouth was free to hang open and moan like a slut. Improper mewls of wanton hedonism slipped from her lips, spurred on by the slapping of raw flesh between her legs. Bent over by a tree and bred like a bitch, she couldn’t get enough.

   They grew hot and they grew sweaty, mashing their bits together as Ailen’s cock pushed open Tiki’s nethers to the hilt again and again. She rutted back harder, her body begging to be fucked into a used mess.

   Releasing her hair Ailen wrapped his arm around Tiki’s throat, pulling their bodies closer together with a strong and powerful hold. Tiki relished the choke hold and gave into the deep-set feelings of pleasure as she let Ailen ravage her from behind.

   He was close to cumming before, but now Ailen’s big release was slowly creeping upon him. He had to be careful as even a premature twitch inside Tiki would be enough to set her off, the promise of fresh semen being deposited too much for her cum-fetish to handle.

   That’s when Ailen heard footsteps. He pushed in deep and hurriedly crushed Tiki up against the tree, keeping his stranglehold tight to keep her from squealing.

   Their visitor drew closer, but Tiki didn’t stop their mating. Using her legs she eased herself up and down his cock and against his rough hold; gyrating her hips in a sex crazed daze as her eyes rolled back.

   Ailen tried desperately to fuck Tiki into the tree to stop her squeezing, bringing himself dangerously near his own release at the same time. She squeezed, he pushed, she squeezed and he pushed, holding each other tight in carnal delight as they began to peak.

   Cordelia walked round the tree to meet them, and her face fell to one of total shock. Ailen’s eyes met hers, just before his cock twitched within Tiki’s pussy walls.

   Tiki squealed as her shoulders suddenly shook, her limbs tightening in the sand as her entire beautiful body twisted into Nirvana. Her deep orgasm brought Ailen forth to his own impending release, pulling her into him and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

   Load upon load of thick semen filled her cunny and each wave of bliss causing Tiki’s pussy to suck in and squeeze out even more. Her whole being pinpointed the exact moment Ailen’s cum spilled into her and she felt the warm sensation flood her womb. Her ass shook as it pleaded for greater squirts from the wonderful throbbing cock within her.

   Ailen let it happen, and let Cordelia watch on in shock and awe as he melded with Tiki and spurted inside her. He stood there between Tiki’s legs, pressing her up to a tree and invading her precious womanhood with his hot seed. It felt amazing.

   The Summoner’s arm left Tiki’s throat. The three thousand year old dragon turned to Cordelia with a collected gaze while a world of orgasmic trembling still continued under her controlled demeanour. She was being seeded, and it was not a time for intruders to butt in.

   “I-I’m so sorry!” Cordelia burst out, scrambling away from the scene. “I’ll leave you two right away! So very sorry!” The manakete toyed with naughty thoughts as the Pegasus knight ran away with her long and slender legs.

   Holding her like a part of him, Ailen lazily pushed against Tiki’s rear, acting on clouded instinct. Tiki felt a warm feeling inside as her Summoner coveted her body and treated it to tender strokes along her bare sides.

   As Ailen’s manhood finally drew weary he gently scooped up his lover and collapsed at the base of the tree. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and breathed in the feeling of having the sleepy dragon resting in his lap.

   Tiki purred and nuzzled growing familiarity into his bare chest. With an idle mind, she pulled her bikini bottom back over her well pounded cunny, trapping the oodles of warm love-spunk inside her.

   A delicate hand reached up to stroke the Summoner’s chin, feelings of Cordelia’s intrusion still lingering alongside their orgasmic bliss. “Ailen, promise me that before this holiday ends you’ll throw that slut down on the sand, hold her open…” whispered Tiki. “…and spunk some deep shots inside her cunt. She’d make a terrible mother, but I want to see Cordelia trying to hide that baby bump.”

   She felt his breathing grow hot. “You have some dangerous thoughts when you’re horny, Tiki,” he said, feeling a mix of her naked back and backside of her bikini against his crotch.

   “I’m no stranger to these thoughts,” she smiled, gazing up at him. “Only now I have someone to share them with. So what do you say, Summoner, want to breed a redhead?”

   Tiki’s hand danced along his protective arm and she wiggled into him. “There would be no consent in it, Tiki,” he replied.

   “On the contrary, I saw her eyes and she wanted it badly,” said Tiki. “She’ll think about it all day, about the two of us, and about how it good it might feel.”

   “That’s simply the work of the Fruits. She’s not of sound mind.”

   “And what woman is ever of sound mind when she asks to be fucked,” Tiki gave a naughty grin. She dipped her fingers underneath her bikini bottoms and Ailen watched her play a very enjoyable game with her nethers. “You humans all repress your desires and keep them in check. But so easily do you cave to your instincts, to let your mind be clouded with thoughts of sex until it controls you. To us dragons, you all fuck like rabbits.”

   “This coming from the ever-horny dragon of mine,” he mused, lifting both hands to lightly fondle her breasts.

   Tiki enjoyed it, her boobs being encased in rough and hungry hands doing little more than soft kneading and light touches. It was nice to be simply stimulated, worshipped.

   “Us manaketes are quite in touch with our desires, and satisfy them in any way that pleases us,” continued Tiki, closing her eyes to the bliss. “Humans find themselves too easily hung up on simple matters like sex. But that is what the Fruits of Idunn are for, they remove those inhibitions. They let one become more in tune with their desires, that’s all.”

   He teased the rims of her nipples. “And they also bring one to their most fertile peak,” he smiled coyly. “That’s a bit more than just removing someone’s inhibitions, don’t you think?”

   “Well, it _is_ a magic tome after all.” Leaning close, Tiki tilted her head back and nipped at him. “And it’s got all the girls on this beach hungry for their share of a nice, creamy filling between their legs.”

   The green-haired minx then brought a sticky hand from her red bikini bottoms, white sperm clinging with love to her wet fingers. She brought the smell of cum close and plopped a finger into her waiting lips, one at a time. As Tiki suckled and savoured she revelled in holding her gaze with Ailen, sucking his baby seed off with her greedy mouth before him. She drew close to him as she had his full enraptured attention, placing a freshly licked hand on his chest. “It was leaking out, and I wasn’t about to waste something so precious.”

   Freeing a bountiful tit, Ailen softly cupped Tiki’s chin and took a long and loving kiss from her. When they parted he made sure not to forget her smile that followed. “I’m more than happy with just you, Tiki,” he spoke. “Sure, there are plenty of girls out there, but there’s only one of you.”

   _That’s not entirely true_ , Tiki thought to herself. Then she felt a familiar length rub against her butt. “Hmm? You want to go again? Don’t think you’ve given me enough gooey goodness?” she gave him a naughty smile. “It is true though, without the Fruits you’ll have to try a lot harder to get a dragon pregnant.”

   “And I’ve got plenty of stamina potions with which to do it,” he said, hiking her hips up alongside his own. “I dare say there aren’t enough claw marks on this tree yet.”

   Tiki had let him grow hard beneath her for the last couple of minutes, and after all the pleasurable fondling, she was more than ready too. _Those stamina potions work wonders…_

   With a swift push Tiki moved to her feet. “I’m quite fond of this tree actually, so I’d rather we wait a little longer.”

   Ailen lay there with now empty arms. “Wait…wha?”

   A hidden smile crept at Tiki’s lips. “I’m saying you’ll have to wait. After five– no, six rounds, I think I shall enjoy a long shower,” said Tiki, readjusting her bra and straightening her sex-addled hair. “And before you ask, I do intend to shower on my own.”

   “This is sudden…” The Summoner pulled himself upright, taking plenty of time to openly admire his lover’s body, like a gentleman.

   “I will be happy to meet again tonight, but if you cannot wait, feel free to put it in one of the other girls here,” she said coyly. “You have my permission~.”

   But Ailen did not take easily to her suggestion. “What kind of person would I be if I took advantage of the Fruits?” his tone grew serious. “It would be wrong.”

   Tiki flashed him a curious look, knowing exactly what he yearned for. “Ailen, you’re supressing your inner desires. And because of what, some self-inflicted moral and social constructs?” she showed seem teeth behind her grin. “Your morals are a _lie_. Made up by you humans to pretend you’re something more than just animals, you know that. You’ll die eventually, and when you do, what will all that moral virtue do for you then? All those unfulfilled desires? Seize life, Ailen.”

   He stood stoically, yet found himself chewing thoughtfully on her words. “We humans are social creatures, those moral and social constructs are in place so we don’t hurt each other,” he replied.

   “Well guess what Summoner, _I’m a dragon_ ,” she smiled, and set off with a womanly sway to her hips. “Now go and propagate a little!”

 

Young Tiki stepped along the hot sand. She ignored the frolicking and laughter of women much older and filled out in their swimsuits than she was. Instead little Tiki was trying desperately to keep her hands from slipping under her pink swimming dress. Unbeknownst to the idle heroes around her, Tiki had spent the last few hours with her fingers buried in and out of her damp cunny.

   Hidden in the bushes and lying on her back, the little dragon had held her bare legs open and masturbated furiously. She’d treated herself to a string of leg-twitching orgasms, and somewhere out there someone would find a patch of sand soaked in her juices. Tiki didn’t even remember where she’d left her bikini bottoms.

   Now she was wandering the beach, hands clasped behind her and doing her best not to hump the nearest hard object. _Why do I feel so hot…?_ She thought. After eating Tana’s fruits the spot between her legs had constantly screamed for attention, and no amount of squeezing her thighs or fingering was calming it down.

   And young Tiki wasn’t the only one. She could smell it, the smells of other women just as strong as hers. Tiki didn’t know what it was but she knew they wanted something. And she wanted it too.

   As Tana strolled past, Tiki’s eyes turned into draconic slits. Bounding forward little Tiki suddenly hugged Tana.

   “Ah! Tiki! What’s the matter?”

   “Hnnngg,” Tiki growled, burying her head into Tana’s stomach.

   “Hey slow down there!”

   Try as she might, Tana couldn’t push herself free. Tiki pressed her face lower and lower down the princess’ swimsuit, ignoring the hands prying her away. Tana then felt Tiki dip below her navel and nuzzle towards her covered pussy.

   “Tiki! Stop!” she wailed, pulling back her hips while Tiki just kept pressing deeper. Onlookers saw a distressed Tana blush red in the cheeks as a little dragon girl ground her chin up into Tana’s privates. “I said stop!”

   Tana then grabbed Tiki by her manakete ears and Tiki snapped away with a squeal.

   “I’m so very sorry!” Tiki stumbled back, the world returning to her. “Y-You just smelt… _really_ good.”

   Tana’s towel quickly swept down to add some much needed modesty. “Ah, t-that’s quite alright, Tiki. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

   Little nods followed from Tiki. “Never again, I promise!” she replied. But the smell lingered in her mind, tempting her as the object of her cravings, her desires. And Tiki had a good idea what it was now. “Um, Tan-Tan, can I ask you something?”

   Tana collected herself and smiled at the young dragon. “Of course, what is it?”

   “Have you had sex today?”

   Tana gawked, feeling at the height of embarrassment out in public. “What?! No! T-That’s beyond rude to ask!”

   “Really?” Tiki said while looking confused. “I thought I smelt semen…”

   “Tiki! How do you even know what that is?!”

   The manakete folded her arms in a huff. “I’m pretty old too, you know.”

   “Uh, right, I always forget.” Finding herself at a total loss, Tana made a break for privacy. The last thing Tana wanted to talk about was her secret tryst with Ailen, and the gooey seed she’d asked him to leave in her. “Look, Tiki, I need to go and get some things from the cabin, you can take care of yourself, okay?”

   “Oh, alright,” Tiki mumbled, watching Tana take off across the beach. Despite what she’d said, Tana definitely smelt like a mated woman to Tiki. But the smell, it alone had sent Tiki’s nethers into twitching hole of desire, demanding in silence that it be satisfied.

   With balled fists of trembling willpower, Tiki kept moving along the beach. She avoided the other girls; less the scent of sticky goodness permeate their bodies as well. _Perhaps I should go into the trees again. It’s getting really really bad!_

   A scent stronger than any before suddenly struck her like a gust of wind. Her senses rolled back and Tiki’s whole body grew idly hot. Nobody could stop her as she openly ran a deep hand along her pussy lips, both the sound and sensation of moisture confirming to her that she was indeed, wet.

   Tiki sniffed the air, knowing immediately that she smelt a man. A man covered in sex, oozing in everything her lower body so desperately craved. With hazy eyes she sought the source of the scent, scouring the beach.

   Heading to the showers with a conspicuous tent in his swimming trunks, walked the gruff Summoner Ailen.

 

_I need a shower._

   Ailen had pondered big Tiki’s words for some time out by the trees, but ultimately came to the conclusion that he was also too sweaty for public interaction. She’d unfortunately left him with a raging hard-on, and his last stamina potion was a long way from wearing off. The sooner he could get into a shower cubicle and cool down the better.

   As he stepped into the wooden cubicle, Ailen locked the door and slid off his swimwear. Tossing them on a hook, he started up the hot water and grabbed the soap bar. Showers always gave him a nice place to think, so he pondered what Tiki had said to him.

   “You just want me to stop taking sex so seriously? Right, Tiki?” Ailen voiced his thoughts aloud to the shower head. Scrubbing his armpits, he replayed her words in his head. He also made a note to replay the way her boobs bounced.

   _“You’ll die eventually, and when you do, what will all that moral virtue do for you then?”_

   Soapy water made the slippery journey down the drain pipe, carrying with it the evidence of his lewd acts throughout the day. With a crank and turn, the water came to a halt. Ailen grabbed a towel from the rack and started drying off.

   “ _Ahh~!_ ”

   Ailen spun to face the sudden sound coming from outside the cubicle. He flung the door open with only a held towel to cover his privates. “Who’s there?!”

   Lying on her bare butt with splayed legs, young Tiki seized up in pleasure and squealed before releasing an eye-rolling moan. Climaxing all over her buried fingers, Tiki put her thoroughly trembling and shaking body on display for Ailen to watch as she was wracked with an all-consuming pleasure.

   She’d spied on Ailen through the keyhole. She’d watched his thick, rigid, delicious-smelling cock bob free of his swimming trunks and smack wonderfully against his abdomen. Every pose and scrub in the shower had turned her on immensely, causing her to fall to her knees and finally treat her pussy to the stroking and fingering it deserved.

   Now as her small frame bundled up in guilty pleasure, her taught muscles kept her legs wide and her juicy pussy in full view so that Ailen could watch as it squirted around her fingers. Tiki dragged the back of her head along the floor as she laid there and twisted out every last fibre of pleasure in her being. She was moaning through grit teeth as she knew Ailen was watching her, craving her and her tight hole.

   Leaping back and slamming the door shut the Summoner pressed his back up against the wall. “By Naga,” he breathed. He quickly realised that he shouldn’t be using Naga’s name when he’d just watched her daughter bring herself to a public and guttural orgasm.

   Ailen could hear Tiki panting outside as she came down from her high, but he could also tell the wet sound of self-indulgent pussy-playing. A young an innocent moan crept under the door towards him.

   His head struck against the timber in exasperation. He was rock hard and throbbing at attention, the memorised sight of a supple and needy body wreaking havoc with his inner conscience. She moved so much like Tiki, no, she _was_ Tiki, and that thought begged him all the more to throw open that door, and sink his twitching cock between those plump legs and bottom-out in Tiki again and again as she would lovingly squeeze him.

   Ailen slammed his fist against the wall, causing the showers to shake and Tiki to yelp in surprise outside.

   _Just get a hold of yourself, Ailen_.

   Yanking his swimwear off the wall Ailen put on the guise of someone decent. He hid his persistent boner with a combination of his own willpower and the fabric of his trunks.

   “Tiki, are you alright?”

   The little manakete fought through a blissful moan. “Mhmm, just a little flustered is all,” she replied, like it was an absolutely normal thing to masturbate outside a shower.

   “Okay then,” Ailen said. “Make sure you’re decent, I’m coming out.”

   The door opened to a shy girl clasping her hands behind her, pining for attention with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. Tiki glanced at the ground to hide her eyes alongside her flushed cheeks.

   “Say, Ailen I don’t suppose you’d want to…”

   Tiki’s swimsuit hugged close to her young curves, and Ailen would be a sinner to say he wasn’t falling for her smooth yet plump legs. They led up to a treasure her knew to be wet and wanting, surrounded by hips he knew would be heaven to grasp.

   “I’m not going to have sex with you, Tiki,” he said, and walked away.

   Tiki felt the tension snap in soggy disappointment. “Wha?! But I really want to!” she stammered and hurried onto the beach after him. “You looked like you really want to as well!”

   The Summoner shook his head. “Tana’s magic fruit put a spell on you.”

   Tiki folded her arms as she followed him. “Hmph, I already know that.” The young dragon skipped in front of him. “But I just want to have sex. Don’t you want to, too?”

   Ailen had difficulty ignoring how her swimsuit danced dangerously high along her thighs. “I’m already having sex with the older Tiki,” he replied, trying to draw on what sense of guilt he could.

   “Oh that’s wonderful! Then she can join in too!” Tiki clapped.

   “Wha-?”

   She joyfully kicked through the sand, not caring at all who heard. “I’ve always wanted to get closer to big me, and I bet she’d be really good at sex too! This could be a lot of fun!”

   Squeezing the bridge of his nose Ailen refused to let such images tempt him. “Look, Tiki, we’re not doing it. The spell will wear off in a few hours and–”

   Her voice suddenly lost its chirp. “Do people not like sex?”

   Tiki pulled her arms in close, and Ailen watched uncertainty cloud her face.

   “I mean, they do, Tiki, but…”

   “But what?”

   He sighed. “Some people like to be reserved with sex,” he said. “They like to be mindful so as not to hurt other people.”

   “But sex is fun!” She threw her hands in the air. “And we wouldn’t hurt anyone! I bet it would feel really really good!”

   Her words were carefree and fun, stroking Ailen’s morals to just throw propriety to the wind and bonk this cute little sex bundle. Turning Tiki down would only hurt her, especially when the only hang ups were his own. He just…didn’t know what the right thing to do was.

   “Maybe,” he said at last, running from the question the best way he knew how. “I’m going to go on the nature walk, Tiki, I just want to take a bit of a stroll.”

   He didn’t have to look to see Tiki’s mute expression, and how it began to sour in its own childish way. But then he heard the faintest of questions, delivered in cute accent that was beginning to grow on him. “Can I come with you?”

   In that moment, charged with a raging hard on and tempted by a sex kitten in the guise of a dragon Ailen chose to dance with the devil. “Yeah, alright.”

   “Yay! Thanks, Ailen!”

   “It’s just a walk you know.”

   Yet Tiki was only smiling. “I know!”

 

 _Oh gods, Naga save me_.

   A mere ten minutes into their stroll through the beachside tropical jungles, and Ailen was staring at the plushest pussy lips to ever present themselves in the open.

   Bent at the waist, Tiki let her swimsuit ride up as she stretched with a cute groan. Barefoot and with delectably spread bare legs, Tiki pushed her limbs to their fullest and inadvertently gave Ailen one of the best shows of a delicate and supple body he’d ever seen.

   Tiki then bent over the whole way with gymnast-like flexibility. Staring between her own legs back at him, she gave an irresistible and adorable smile. “Come on, Ailen! You should stretch too.”

   “I-It’s just a walk. I don’t think I’ll bother.”

   She did nothing to hide her naked pussy. “Alrighty~! You go on ahead and I’ll catch up!”

   The thought of leaving such a secretly wonderful and open sight was alien to him, and the grown man felt unable to walk the moral high ground. “A-Actually I think you’re right, I ought to stretch in case something happens…”

   For the next couple of minutes Ailen fixed his eyes on Tiki’s performance, watching her twist her lithe body in all sorts of sexual positions. She was practically rolling on the ground with her pussy out and her legs stretching in ways that tugged at one’s fantasies.

   Then with the coyest of smiles, Tiki gently spread the lips of her cunny while she knew he was watching. Ailen lost his balance and stumbled in disbelief. And want.

   But before he could act, Tiki was already up on her feet and keen to move on. “Hurry up, Ailen! I’m all ready to go.”

   From that point on Ailen gave up on the futile task of hiding the throbbing cock tenting in his pants, and Tiki made sure to frequently give him glimpses of her unclothed and naughty bottom to keep him that way.

 

“Ailen~! Can you give me a piggyback?”

   Tiki was tugging his arm with a desperate look on her face. For a minute, Ailen couldn’t tell if her heavy panting and hot breath was from walking or something else. She moved another inch closer to him.

   “Yeah, sure. Just hop up and hold on,” he nodded, kneeling so Tiki could climb on his shirtless back. As she gleefully hopped on and wrapped her legs around his waist, Ailen straightened up and carried her light body along the forest track.

   But then Ailen felt Tiki beginning to grind against him, and he could feel something slick and warm.

   “Um, Tiki…”

   Her lips brushed his ear ever so lightly. “Can you feel it?” She squeezed her legs tight. “It’s my pussy.” Tiki let those words hang as she grinded on him slowly. “It wants to be fucked by a big, thicky man-cock… _Your_ cock.”

   Those dirty words struck a deep cord within Ailen. That swift change into crude and naughty talk was oh so similar to the older Tiki’s, and he realised just how perverted and horny little Tiki might actually be. _Was Tiki ever innocent?_

   “Tiki, you’ve been feeling quite pent up haven’t you?”

   A foot snuck along his waist, and Ailen suffered a shallow breath as Tiki rubbed her toes smoothly over his tented groin. “Hehe…it’s so hard.” She leaned in close enough to raise hairs. “You’ve been teasing me with its smell, you meanie. I bet it tastes _really_ good.”

   Ailen placed a hand on her eager leg, but he didn’t stop her focused attempt to rub pleasure into them both. He’d forgotten Tiki’s draconic sense of smell. The other Tiki had been able to smell him on other girls, _in_ other girls, so there was no reason why little Tiki hadn’t experienced the same. _She came to me with the sole desire to get fucked…_

   Tiki hadn’t stopped grinding her young cunt against his back. “I want _it_ ~” she whined, her pupils in the shape of draconic slits. The Fruits of Idunn clouding her mind and let her feel free to hump the Summoner. “I want to fuck…I want to fuck…I want to _fuck_.” Tiki nuzzled his chin with her face, trying to coat him in the same desperation that ruled her thoughts. “Rough. You can do it rough, right Ailen? _I wanna do it rough_.”

   She bit his neck and moaned like a little lust-addled slut.

   Ailen soaked in the feeling of a little manakete rubbing her hot and tight body over his, watching as the last of his morality left him to indulge in his lowly and lustful desires. Yes, Ailen could do it rough.

   He reached around and stroked her naked ass, kneading it gently to stop her animalistic humping. “Tiki, that’s not how I want you to beg,” he said, eyes locked straight ahead. Tiki pushed against him, needily moaning to find out what she had to do, to feel more of his rough hands on her skin, to get his cock inside her.

   Instead of telling her, Ailen lowered Tiki to the ground. She hesitantly found her feet, only for the Summoner to loom over and lock eyes with her. Without a word, he tugged down his swimming trunks and let his unattended cock spring free.

   The scent was dizzying for Tiki, so powerful and utterly overwhelming to her core. She held back her drool, ignoring the slick wetness that was her cooch as she admired what her body craved. She yearned for it with her small hands.

   Ailen suddenly struck her arms away. Tiki gazed up at his stern and unmoving expression. “A good manakete will use her mouth,” told his low and unmovable voice. “Show me how you beg with your mouth, Tiki.”

   She couldn’t care to hide her eagerness. Tiki slowly lowered herself into the gutter of depravity, spreading her young and tasty legs as she lustfully squatted before the Summoner’s feet. Her naked pussy open to the wind, Tiki ran her nose along the length she’d desperately desired.

   The thick cock before her smelt intoxicating, its musky scent permeating through her thoughts until the little dragon was shivering in excitement. Tiki knew where it had been, she knew who it had been in, and she wanted to be the next hole this throbbing dick would fuck.

   Her fingers travelled along her thighs to stave off the aching need in her hungry pussy, using only her face to brush out her fill of Ailen’s cock. Ailen watched as Tiki was squat before him with legs wide, and he was certain Tiki didn’t realise how her mouth hung open in utter want.

   Tiki ran his member over her face like a pining kitten, keeping her fingers buried elsewhere like she was told. With glazed eyes she finally slipped out her wet tongue, and took a long and savoured taste of Ailen’s cock from base to tip. When she tasted the lingering precum, Ailen witnessed Tiki’s eyes rolled back slightly. With renewed vigour Tiki set about slicking up his rigid dick to prepare it for what she wanted next.

   Covered in a coat of her loving saliva, Ailen’s cock was then engulfed by Tiki’s wanting lips. The little dragon took inch after inch of male meat into her hungry mouth, her entire being consumed with the need to welcome his dick into its new home in her tight throat. Ailen’s face visibly twitched in pleasure for the first time as Tiki began to bob along his cock, the girl pushing with all the slutty qualities of a little whore to bottom him out in her greedy orifice.

   Tiki’s throat encased his cock in wonderfully slick walls and the Summoner relished the sensation, while Tiki indulged her lustful and hidden desire of having her throat shamefully and willingly stretched by a male’s penis. The tip of her nose was tickled by Ailen’s pubic hair and Tiki eagerly set the naughty goal of burying her face in it. She hungrily swallowed more of Ailen’s shaft until her lips eventually locked around its base, the thought of finally having his dick fully shoved down her gullet wracked her mind with untold pleasure. There she was, legs splayed and squatting at a man’s feet with his thick cock buried in her throat and his balls resting idly on her chin. It made Tiki feel thoroughly wicked and naughty to her core.

   “Well done, Tiki.”

   Ailen slowly slid his hands through her hair and found a firm hold of her head. With her face flush against his groin, little Tiki could only raise her eyes at him. She was inviting him to do it, begging for him to do it.

   So Ailen slowly tightened his grip. The blissful, frightening sensation began to set in for Tiki, gradually comprehending the very real feeling that she couldn’t move her head away. All she could smell and taste were Ailen’s cock and her own saliva, blocking the precious air trying to get through the nose of hers currently buried in his crotch. Soon she would suffocate in the middle of pleasuring a man. If her lips weren’t wrapped wholly around the penis in her mouth Tiki would have given a delirious smile.

   Letting out a lusty breath of air, Ailen tried to dig his cock even deeper down Tiki’s throat and squashed her nose against him. The feeling of her young lips pressed around his length and against his scrotum gave him a sinister pleasure, trumped entirely by the hot and wet walls of Tiki’s passage.

   Suddenly Tiki choked, coughing enough for dribbles of spittle to splutter out of her mouth. In doing so she frantically began to squeeze and suck on Ailen’s dick in a reflexive struggle for air, only to find Ailen’s iron grip holding Tiki in her place. After being constantly aroused for the last hour and stroked by Tiki leading up this moment, Ailen knew he wouldn’t last long with his cock stuffed down her throat like this. But he knew exactly what needy orifice he’d dump his seed into.

   Tiki’s body was wracked for oxygen and coughed uncontrollably in futile pleas. Her vision was going spotty and her lungs were crying out, and it was every bit the overload of twisted pleasure she had hoped it would be. Her fingers furiously pumped in and out of the dripping folds of her snatch, her legs stretched apart as far as they would go as Tiki got off on her sheer submission. Her head was clouded with the scent of cock and the promise of semen, and her little body was trembling in a mix of panic and utter gratification.

   Ailen did not warn her of his impending release, choosing instead to let Tiki’s throat instinctively milk him to and over the edge unknowingly. The only sign Ailen gave her was how when he aggressively stepped over her so that he could unload into her from above. Tiki’s blurry eyes widened as Ailen let out a powerful growl and pressed down on her, his grip unmovable.

   Hot semen shot down Tiki’s tight throat as her eyes rolled back, load after load of cum firing out to immediately trigger what gag reflexes she still could. Ailen held her tighter than ever and rocked his balls against her chin as his throbbing cock twitched out its natural duty and ejaculated thick wads of virile cum into the girl.

   Like her older self, the moment Ailen’s seed was dumped inside her Tiki came with thunderous bliss. Squealing without air, the little girl squirted through her fingers and seized up in a leg-rocking orgasm. Held close to Ailen’s groin, Tiki let herself climax with abandon and let it rush up her spine and violently crash upon her whole body.

   Every forced suck and moan from Tiki was heaven to Ailen, her throat welcoming each little sperm to reside in the young scion of Naga. But instead of lingering, Ailen gently eased free of Tiki’s tempting mouth while maintaining his erection.

   A great gasp of air filled Tiki’s lungs, her eyes rolling back into place as she fell backwards with a heaving chest. Her nipples poked proudly against her swimsuit, rising and falling alongside each of her frantic coughs. Tiki’s hands never left her twitching cunny until she coughed up leftovers of Ailen’s semen, the scent alone enough to drag her fingers to her mouth.

   “Yessss…more…!” Mewling with a newfound voice, Tiki writhed on her back as she wiped her tongue with every ounce of sticky cum she could find. Her dying orgasm was prolonged by the dual sensation of musky semen and its invasive salty flavour.

   With his erect dick raring to go under the lingering influence of a full stamina potion, Ailen observed Tiki’s self-satisfying cum-licking with a beast-like hunger for her lithe and supple body.

   Ailen pounced on Tiki with his greater size and strength, manhandling her pleasure-addled body to take her for his own. He took a strong hold of her calves and pressed her feet up beside her head, looming over Tiki in an exposed mating press. His dick hung threateningly above her bare cunt, teasing her lower lips with his cock’s engorged head.

   “I want it!” she moaned like a maddened slut.

   “Do you want this, Tiki? Do you want me rut my dick into you?” Ailen growled, and Tiki grinned intensely at him with gritted teeth. “Fuck you like some desperate animal?”

   Tiki growled back as he held her down without pleasure. “ _Give it_ ,” she bit at him, rolling her young hips up in a futile attempted to insert it from below. “Give me your squirty cum! Push it in! Push it in!”

   Tiki’s pupils were still like draconic slits, her heat overruling her senses as she demanded to be bred. Gone was the innocent manakete, now Ailen was holding down a cock-obsessed dragon. And he wanted nothing more than to plough her young snatch into oblivion.

   As Tiki tried to bite him, Ailen lodged his arm between her teeth and she bit into his forearm. Tiki shouted and yelled through a clogged mouth as Ailen held her down, lined up, and swiftly thrust into her unprotected twat.

   Little Tiki squealed in violent delight as her pussy slicked up Ailen’s shaft and was eagerly invaded again and again. Biting hard she let her free leg dangle loosely in the air as she was fucked into the ground.

   Each powerful thrust rewarded the Summoner with the pleasures of unclaimed depths, Tiki’s tight, young, wet pussy squeezing him like he dreamed it would. With her limbs stretched to their limits Ailen rutted her like a dog, with the sole desire to inseminate Tiki’s tiny body. With every pounding her pussy juices coated further along his shaft, begging Ailen to find out just how deep her draconic snatch went.

   Stretching out and slamming her pussy as he held her down Ailen struck gold, brushing against the furthest depths of Tiki’s cunny. And it sent Tiki wild. She felt filled completely, each slam of his hips sending her into a hedonic paradise of carnal cravings. Tiki grunted against Ailen’s arm with every thrust, her body demanding only one thing more to be complete.

   “I’m going to cum,” Ailen uttered as he fucked her, and Tiki’s breathing grew hotter and desperate. He leaned in close, giving her lust-ridden face a sinister smile. “Where would you like me to stain you with it?”

   As her hair jolted with each invasive thrust, Tiki frantically tried to get around the arm holding her still. “Insheii eeeh!” she screamed. “Inshiee!”

   He was close. “I can’t hear you, Tiki, so I think I’ll cum where I like…” He brushed up against her ear.  “…and as deep as I like.”

   With a long and strong roll of his hips Ailen ground completely into Tiki and ejaculated inside her. Their bodies shook as Ailen arched his back and pumped Tiki’s tight love hole full of copious loads of potent and virile semen. Tiki’s entire world was rocked with orgasm, her womb instinctively gulping up every dollop of baby-making sperm it could get.

   Little Tiki’s free leg remained raised in the air, trembling and shaking as she was seeded on forest floor by a male human. Ailen was bottomed out in the manakete, the tip of his cock flush against her womb and squirting health amounts of warm semen where it belonged. As the other Tiki would say, his semen belonged deep between the legs of an eager mate, even if it was her younger self.

   As he tenderly held Tiki beneath him, Ailen made sure to caress the young manakete through her remaining orgasmic shudders. He tried not to wince at the teeth marks in his arm, but it had been completely worth it to see Tiki in the throes of pleasure that he did. With a gentle hand Ailen stroked the hair out of her face as Tiki panted, her hot breath cascading over his chest.

   When his fingers glided against her pointed ears Tiki gave a happy mewl, so Ailen made an effort to carefully fondle her ears and got to hear a lot of cute noises in the process. _I’ll have to remember that for the other Tiki too_.

   “Don’t take it out,” Tiki said.

   Her eyes were shut still, but Ailen then felt her lower pleasure-hole squeeze him once again.

   “Tiki, perhaps you should rest,” he said.

   “More,” she growled, and she opened her eyes to reveal the same draconic slits for pupils. Tiki squeezed him again. “You’re still hard. More.”

   Ailen stared at her needy face pained with lust and begging to be stained in something else, and he swiftly felt eager to continue. He knew a creampie was unlikely to get her pregnant, since he needed the Fruits to pull of that kind of miracle, so he was safe in that regard. But it was still possible, and the thought of bare-backing Tiki with creampie sex ticked all the right boxes for Ailen to slowly start grinding his hips again.

   Morality be damned, he was going to fuck this little minx until she was stained from head to foot and smelt only of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading, I appreciate it! Feels great to know people are liking this story!
> 
> I'm not quite done with the Tikis yet and I still aim to have at least one scene for every current summer girl in Fire Emblem Heroes, so even if there's a long break between chapters know that I'll keep coming back to this project to add some more. I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters when they come out, and I hope you liked this one too.


	5. Fruits and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Tiki steps in to help Summoner Ailen cross that ultimate line with young Tiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you a heads up, this chapter contains more scenes with young Tiki.

Rays of an orange sunset lounged about the beachside paradise, bringing with it a natural end to the day’s sunbathing and frivolous swimming. Many of the heroes were rolling up towels and happily entertaining the notion of a nice hot meal back at the cabin.

   But the voluptuous and buxom adult Tiki had to pay someone a visit before that, and she knew just where to find them. She made her way to the forest walking track one slender step at a time. Tiki held in her hand the discarded bikini bottoms of her younger self, the scent of her vaginal secretions trapped in the pink fabric.

   One swift sniff and an indulgent lick of her panties told Tiki just how horny her younger self had been all day. The little dragon was in heat, the same heat Tiki had fingered herself through several times in the last few millennia. She remembered schlicking her cunny out in public on countless occasions, a naughty secret that Tiki felt so twisted in hiding. Just how many rulers and noble officials had she shaken hands while her fingers were dried in her own quim?

   But Tiki had grown used to the womb-twitching and craving for cock over the millennia. Her body was practically a vessel of lust and depravity at this point, something she took glee in hiding behind her image as the divine Voice of Naga.

   The same could not be said for little Tiki. That dragon was at an age where semen and breeding were at the forefront of her mind, which was something the older Tiki knew as a fact. Out in public like this she wouldn’t be able to control herself once she caught the scent of a real dick. Tiki had fond memories of the numerous young boys she’d taken advantage of and fucked in alleyways and under bridges, anything to relish the feeling of squeezing a boyhood of its fresh semen within her cunny.

   Tiki strolled along the forest path with a womanly sway. She was feeling sexy, the kind of sexy you feel after being loved inside and out. Her short time with Summoner Ailen this afternoon had been a treat that she felt eager to relive. Tiki quite fancied him and she had done so for quite some time now, but she wanted Ailen to take that final step for her. She wanted to see if he could fall to the debauched levels of wanton bliss she revelled in.

   He still clung to his human morality, if ever so slightly. And if Tiki wanted to take a mate, she wanted one with whom she could share in all pleasures without hesitation. She wanted Ailen to treat mating the way nature intended it to be treated; a carnal delight in seeding women, and in Tiki’s case, being bred. The outwardly composed manakete licked her lips.

   Following young Tiki’s scent, Tiki soon felt the tropical air turn thick with the scent of sex. She smelt her younger self…and she smelt Ailen. The thought quickly got Tiki’s juices flowing again. She’d recently had a nice and cleansing shower, but now the thought of her lover’s coupling with another drew her body into a state of hot and horny.

   Tiki had hoped this would happen. She’d hoped her younger self would tempt Ailen into sinking between the legs of other girls. Tiki had left him earlier poised and ready to fuck, praying silently that he’d take her permission and screw one of the other half-naked sluts and get over his silly morality. But now that it had actually happened…Tiki found her nipples pressing against her swimsuit primed and hard.

   She soon found knee prints in the sand, right in front of the two footprints of a grown man. Spurred on by desire, Tiki’s hand began to trail down her stomach. Young Tiki had serviced Ailen in this very spot, treating him with her mouth and jilling her cunt while doing it. Tiki knew because it’s exactly what she would have done. Her hand splayed over her clothed mound in troubled restraint, her smooth skin graced with hot beads of sweat.

   “Good girl.”

   Only a few steps on and Tiki found more feral markings in the sand, the tell-tale signs of where little Tiki had been rutted by a larger man. The trace of spilled semen was nowhere to be found, yet it still lingered slightly for Tiki’s sharp nose. _You made him cum inside_.

   A shudder cascaded lightly down her back, Tiki thoroughly pleased in her younger self for accepting all the Summoner’s seed inside her. Her hand secretly slipped beneath the crotch of her red bikini, teasing the lips of her cooch as she pictured how Ailen hand held young Tiki down to do the deed. Two fingers slowly slipped up Tiki’s tight pussy, her mind imaging how his seed had travelled inside until both fingers rested past the second knuckle.

   Tiki savoured the pleasure of drawing her sticky fingers out, one inch at a time until she was closed up nice and tight once again. She idly enjoyed her own flavour as she followed the path even further. Excitement ruled her to find traces of even more fleshly acts.

   A tough and large tree trunk caught her eye in passing. Carved into the edges were the marks of draconic strength, the handholds little Tiki had held onto desperately while eagerly offering her pussy to the pounding Ailen had given her. The trunk carried the similar markings of what had happened between the older Tiki and Ailen a short few hours ago. _You fucked her like you fucked me_. Tiki bit her lip as he nostrils flared. _I know she would have loved it_.

   She stepped towards the sturdy tree and gently placed her hands where young Tiki’s had been. Tiki drew close, inhaling the scent and the memories of her younger self’s shagging. Slowly Tiki began to grind her snatch against the hard bark, pressing her body tight and rolling her hips.

   Like an animal, like a dragon, Tiki spread her thighs and fell into an obsessed rhythm, humping the tree. She didn’t care who saw, she didn’t care what people thought. Her younger self had been bonked up against this very tree, ploughed by the man she’d happily screw for a living.

   The fabric of her red bikini bottoms frayed and started to tear, the tough material pressed into damnation by her ceaseless humping. Her hungry and sodden pussy found the cloth in the way, the smooth bark of the tree utterly perfect for a woman like her to rape it.

   Tiki pressed her forehead to the trunk with her eyes shut. _Did he grope her? Feel her? How fiercely did he pull her hair?_ The sound of her rutting scraped through the forest, inching faster and faster. _He came in her, he filled her twat with a messy cream filling without asking, and made her…made her…_

A fierce growl burst from her throat and Tiki came. She dragged her cunt up the tree in one long swing, tearing through the last of her bikini and squashing her pussy lips into the trunk with an ass-jiggling shudder.

   Tiki clenched her teeth through the teetering orgasm, slapping her juices against the tree in a horny daze. She gradually slid back down the smooth tree while panting for breath, thanking her tough manakete body for allowing her to enjoy what most human women would never have the pleasure to.

   Stumbling away from admittedly not the first tree she’d fucked, Tiki allowed propriety to settle in once again. Her red bikini bottoms had been torn through and dangled in tatters, but she hardly cared. Hopefully she wouldn’t have a need for many clothes for the rest of the trip.

   Tiki let her red panties slip over her thick and toned hips as she walked down the path. Needing them no longer she left them in the sand and continued on in only her top, baring her juicy bottom to the eyes of the captivated wildlife. If they’d looked closely they would have noticed a naughty sway to her hips.

   The further she went, the more her body quivered in delight. Tiki swayed through a forest that was permeated with sex, the smell of raw mating dripping from the leaves and clouding the musky air. Tiki struggled on, sweating and leaking lust from her exposed and naked hole. Even with her greater control, she still strutted on with erect nipples and pupils that teetered on the edge of falling completely draconic.

   She could hear them now, the sound of their grunting and mewling. It was the animalistic cries of two beasts claiming one another. As Tiki drew closer she could make out the alluring slap of flesh against flesh, coupled with the moaning and squealing of a well-fucked slut.

   Tiki entered an open clearing, a small flowing creek running through it and a little sandy bank on either side. It was the perfect little mating den, with the Summoner and her younger self right in the middle.

   Young Tiki was face down, ass up, with Ailen ploughing into her from behind as he pressed her face into the sand. Her expression was one of utter depravity and sheer ecstasy, her tongue threatening to loll and her eyes thoroughly fucked out of focus. Only the ever-present smirk of addicted pleasure gave any sign she was still conscious. That and how she was moaning for more of Ailen’s man stick in the universal language of a cheap whore.

   Ailen had one powerful hand locked around her hips, thrusting forward with a rhythm that oozed in domination. Tiki watched the ass of her younger self ripple and under each invasive dicking, with her pussy squeezing in seventh heaven and sucking onto every inch of cock like it was made to do. Tiki could only guess how many times little Tiki’s womanhood had been driven into a quivering mess.

   It took the keen eye of a woman to realise Ailen was quickly building up to it, the all-consuming moment when his shaft would spunk between Tiki’s legs and cover the walls of her defenceless womb. But he thrust with measured control, slamming his hips forward with a steady beat so as to bring Tiki closer to her impending orgasm. Instead it was in the way he held the little wench that gave it away. He panted hot lust onto her back and grew ever so slightly inside of her, causing young Tiki to desperate hump back against him, begging for it.

   Ailen suddenly pulled out entirely, his cock soaked in Tiki’s quim and precum beading at the tip. He roughly manhandled Tiki’s tiny body onto her back and climbed up until he was raised above her heaving chest and pert nipples. Little Tiki’s hands found themselves buried in her cunny, instinctively trying to replace what had been roughly taken from her. Globules of cum from multiple creampies spilled out of Tiki’s tight hole and into the sand below.

   But her eyes were glazed at the sight of Ailen’s throbbing manhood looming over her face. His musky shaft rubbed against her cheeks and nose lovingly, prodding her into letting him in. Her mouth opened to reveal an eager throat-pussy slick with drool, and the temptation alone guided Ailen’s cock to dip between those wet lips.

   Ailen thrust lightly, feeling under attack from the roof and contours of the manakete’s hot mouth. Tiki lavishly treated the tip of his trembling penis with untold pleasure, her tongue coiling and licking around the underside of his buried shaft.

   “Tell me, Tiki, do you want to taste my seed again,” Ailen stared down at her. The manakete hummed sweetly around him. But the Summoner had another suggestion, one that made him grin. “Or do you want me to stain you in it? Decorate your face in pearls of breeding seed?”

   Tiki gave an earnest moan, licking him quickly inside her mouth instead of nodding. Her eyes pleaded him to coat her white, and who was Ailen to deny her. Letting the feeling of satisfaction rush through his body, Ailen slipped out of Tiki’s sweet lips and began to shoot.

   Thick strings of manly seed sprayed onto Tiki’s face. Dollops of naughty semen spewed forth to happily mask her lips, nose, cheeks and even her hair. The sensation of Ailen unloading onto her drove Tiki into a pussy-fingered climax, her cunt releasing small squirts as she suffered the depraved realisation that her face was nothing more than a pretty cum rag.

   “Cover me~,” young Tiki moaned, her open mouth catching a strand of tasty cum in the process. She held eyes closed and basked in the moment like a delighted kitten. “Reward me~”

   Spent, Ailen pressed his stiff penis against her nose to smear the semen from his tip into her skin. The smell was too much for the manakete and she licked her tongue out long enough for Ailen to slip his cock back into her mouth. With cute moans Tiki sucked the last of his semen from his shaft, swallowing every morsel.

   Ailen watched on in hazy fascination as Tiki suckled on tip of his meat stick like a kid in a candy store. “It’s like a dessert to you, isn’t it?” Using a spare hand he kneaded a little tit to squawk a response out of her.

   “You shouldn’t interrupt a lady when she’s eating her meal,” said a mature voice. The older Tiki suddenly knelt down over her younger self, and embraced the Summoner into her arms.

   Still suffering from post-coital bliss, Ailen would have leapt back in surprise if it weren’t for the other young manakete’s mouth latched around his dick. “Tiki? Where’d you come from?”

   Choosing to use her mouth for the alternative of a verbal answer, adult Tiki pulled Ailen close and kissed him. They locked lips and opened mouths, Tiki hungrily consuming her lover in a passionate snog. Ailen was weary, yet returned her kiss with equal fervour and tugged at her body while fighting over hot gasps of air.

   Something slipped over his tongue. It was small, round, and had a sphere-like shape. Ailen then felt it break in his mouth and a familiar flavour cascaded over his sense of taste. _A grape?!_

   He tried to pull away, but adult Tiki latched onto him with her draconic strength. The edge of her lips curled into a smile as she trapped Ailen in their kiss, reflecting the very same smile on little Tiki’s face as she sucked his cock below.

   Bit by bit Ailen was forced to swallow the harmless grape. Only once he’d been force-fed the last of the fruit did Tiki let him go, but not before she’d savoured every last desperate moan he’d given her.

   Ailen gasped and coughed for air. “Tiki!” he shot her an accusatory glare. “Was that grape what I thought it was?!”

   Tiki experienced a naughty thrill under his glare, choosing to lean in close so she could nuzzle up to his ear. “You looked awful, Summoner, run ragged until your body was screaming out for rest,” she stroked his chest, mixing her fragrance in with that of her younger self. “I thought a little magic Fruit might see you well again.”

   Ailen could hardly bring himself to argue back, the Fruits of Idunn already working their magic through his veins. His mouth hung slightly ajar as his sex-ridden body was washed of its fatigue. The aches of his muscles faded just like it would under the effect of a stamina potion, except this time his body was filled with an entirely new sensation; lust.

   “Hah...Tiki…” he panted, snaking a strong hand around her exposed neck. Ailen brought her forward and pressed his face up against hers. “What have you done?”

   The grown manakete grinned at the feeling of his commanding grip around her. She knew the power of the aphrodisiac seeping into his thoughts right now. His cheek and nose against hers made her press all the more back, her eyes closed in the sensations of joy. “You would do well to relax,” she smiled. “It’s only one grape. Its effects are minimal.”

   “It doesn’t feel minimal.”

   Tiki’s hands ran trails of foreign pleasure down his sides. “Mmm, maybe that’s a good thing…” she traced her lips along his jawline and pressed her chest into him. “Now your chances of breeding a dragon are guaranteed~”

   Ailen’s mental willpower was too frayed at this point to do anything but give in. Mewls of happiness sounded below as he grew hard in the eager mouth of little Tiki, her slick oral cave coating him properly.

   As he moved towards adult Tiki with shameless hunger in his eyes, she leaned away and placed a hand on his chest.

   “Not me…” she smiled. Tiki dragged her hand low and caressed the soft features of her younger self. “…her.”

   Little Tiki slid Ailen’s cock from her gob with a wet pop, her lusty pants a naughty sensation on the underside of his shaft. “Please, Summoner~” she whined to catch his attention. She begged him with a face layered in sperm. “Put in back in…it would feel ever so good.”

   The young manakete reached for the tasty globules of cum lying on her nose, right before the grown Tiki caught her arm. She leaned down to whisper in little Tiki’s ear words Ailen couldn’t hear.

   “Mmm…I know how much you want it. I have the same cravings...” She stroked young Tiki’s belly as she uttered dangerous delights. “I’ll make sure he breeds you properly.”

   With that, adult Tiki brought a leg round and slopped her hungry cunny down onto the mouth of her younger self. Muffled protests were trapped under Tiki’s pussy, the older manakete grinning as she wiggled atop little Tiki’s face.

   Young Tiki’s precious facial of cum was smeared all over her face as adult Tiki ground her wet cunt lips in pleasure. Suffering from childlike disappointment, little Tiki lunged out with her tongue to steal back every morsel of semen she could lick out of the honeypot above her. She was rewarded with a taste of fresh spunk mixed in with the juices of her mature self, as well as the cum that leaked from adult Tiki’s own pussy.

   Ailen watched on with a shaft that twitched on in approval. Adult Tiki undulated her buxom body in a dance to allure even the stoutest of priests, the sheer carnality of it welcoming Ailen into the depths of desire more than words ever could. She bit her lip at him and tugged on her straining bikini top.

   With a healthy bounce Ailen would never forget, Tiki’s breasts popped free of her swimsuit and rested atop her bra with nipples standing proud.

   “Come on, Summoner, have we got you in the mood?” smiled Tiki.

   Ailen saw adult Tiki take a sixty-nine position with her younger self, using her arms to spread little Tiki’s legs apart and present the wet and twitching pussy between them.

   “Tiki, we shouldn’t,” Ailen spoke through a haze. “…She’d get pregnant.”

   Tiki looked up at him with one eye. “And just imagine how hot that’d be,” she said as her tongue slipped out to lick up drips from previous loads Ailen had pumped into young Tiki. Tiki then mashed her face into her younger self’s cunt, rummaging her nose into her depths as young Tiki squealed. Tiki emerged with a sticky trail of cum on her lips and nose, tilting her head back to savour it like a woman in love. “Why not indulge her just a little then?”

   “Just a little?”

   Tiki felt a naughty thrill as Ailen edged a little closer. “Yes, slide it in for a couple of pumps. Feel how she squeezes you…” she grinned as Ailen lined himself up to enter young Tiki’s exposed pleasure hole. There remained only the slightest of hesitation in him. “And don’t forget, you can always pull out.”

   Wrapping both hands around her waist Ailen rolled forward and suck every inch of his thick cock into young Tiki’s soaked snatch. With a ravenous growl he lovingly stretched out her pussy and buried himself into her depths until his balls rested happily on her pert buttocks. Little Tiki gave a guttural groan into the cunt of her older self, causing adult Tiki’s eyelids to flutter slightly.

   Ailen dragged on her hips with his rough hands, eking out every ounce of fleshy pleasure like he was in heaven. But the way Tiki’s pussy pulsed and squeezed around him told Ailen that it felt even greater for her.

   He drew out and slid right back in with a grunt, squashing against her small body and rocking it with euphoria. He slammed in again with his member slick in juices and cum, pounding in harder and harder as his balls began to make that rhythmic slapping sound against her ass.

   “ _Fuck_ ,” Ailen moaned. He was at full mast and rutting into this pinned girl, her legs and arms clawing at his body for more. He wanted to fuck her, to make her moan and spasm beneath him.

   Adult Tiki embraced him in an eager kiss, bringing his attention back to her for just a moment.

   “You’re a naughty Summoner, bare-backing a girl in the forests like you humans love to do,” she nipped at him, flashing teeth in her smile. “You didn’t care, you just slipped your raw cock into an unprotected twat for a bit of fun, not appreciating the dangers of when you’ll push deep and spurt inside her.”

   Hearty grunts were Ailen’s only response, his hips smacking into the eager cunny beneath him while he kept young Tiki’s legs spread.

   His older Tiki held his face in her hands. “You’re every bit the animal I wanted you to be,” she breathed. “A woman spreads her legs and you just can’t help but hump between them. Hump until you’re spent. Go on and cum in her.”

   The gushing walls of young Tiki’s pussy sucked on Ailen’s cock with abandon, drawing him in to fuck her sweet body over and over.

   “This…this is just until I pull out,” he gasped.

   “It doesn’t have to be,” Tiki goaded him, stealing kisses when she could between his powerful thrusting. “Why not do it? Cross the ultimate line with me, knock up a girl trapped between us.”

   Ailen tried to ask young Tiki, but all he got were more screams of pleasure into adult Tiki’s grinding cunt sitting atop her face. However, he soon found young Tiki’s legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him with draconic strength to thrust into her. And so he did, letting her pull his cock into her waiting snatch.

   Adult Tiki ran a hand over the bite mark on the Summoner’s shoulder. “She bit you…you should punish bad girls,” she trailed her hand down. “She hurt you, and now she’s offering her body to you to use how you want.”

   Clawing desperately at Ailen’s abdomen with her tiny fingers little Tiki fought for more of his throbbing man-meat. Pulling with strength owned by a bitch in heat, she squeezed with her legs to make him thrust deeper and deeper.

   Adult Tiki saw on Ailen the laboured breaths of man nearing his peak. She squashed her bountiful breasts into his chest and spoke clearly into his ear. “Fuck them into a haze, Ailen, drown them in pleasure, and when you feel like it’s time to impregnate them don’t ask for permission, don’t give them time to collect their thoughts, just cum.” Her voice drooled in lust and she snarled. “Give women the male seed their bodies and minds instinctively crave. Breed them.”

   Ailen thrust deep into the depths of Tiki’s cunt and came. Seized up, he made sure to plug his cock against little Tiki’s womb and spewed forth streams of hot, fertile cum. The powerful throbs of his shaft sent Tiki into mind-blitzing orgasm, fuelled only higher by the warmth of baby-making semen flowing unchecked into her body. The young manakete screamed and wailed, her tiny body shaking as her fists grasped bundles of sand. Her legs kicked and slid up Ailen’s back, urging him to let go and fill her completely.

   And fill her he did. Buried into her tightest depths Ailen felt himself shoot his white envoys into her womb and nowhere else. Not a drop would be wasted as he lolled his head back in a moan of male domination.

   Adult Tiki stroked little Tiki’s abdomen and staring in wonder, the most potent semen she’d ever smelt was being pumped with love and lust into a body she knew had no chance of escaping pregnancy. She was watching herself be impregnated.

   As two bodies shuddered in fierce orgasm around her, adult Tiki let her body given in completely to the sensations within her. She shook with trembling bliss, the screams of her younger self sending her higher. But she held her eyes open, ignoring the satisfying shake of her shoulders as she fixed her gaze on where Ailen was inseminating the younger manakete.

   Roughly dragging his fingertips along young Tiki’s torso, Ailen groaned out the last of his seed. He felt the final spurts of cum dribble into the loving pussy he was enveloped in, happily spent.

   But rather than pull out or roll over, Ailen instead nudged adult Tiki off of her younger self. He tenderly embraced the small manakete, stroking her buzzing skin and letting her breath through the bliss. For only a brief spell, he’d regained a sense of clarity. “How do you feel, Tiki?”

   Little Tiki smiled utter joy, her whole skin flushed but her eyes beaming. “Hah…It was absolutely wonderful,” she panted in her little accent. “Oh please stay with me, Ai-Ai, I feel so…so full…”

   She was beginning to drift off, their afternoon’s copious amount of genital mashing finally catching up to her. Both Ailen and adult Tiki chose to lie down alongside her. Tiki cupped the little manakete’s soft features and pressed their lips together, taking the opportunity to satisfy a secret self-cest curiosity that had plagued both of them for too long.

   Fulfilling her request, Ailen kept his spent shaft plugged in Tiki’s plush cave. He idly teased and groped the petite buds she called breasts, and he teased her tiny nips with a ghost-like caress of his fingers. Her body was tender and euphoric, calling for a slow and loving worshipping of her entire being.

   Adult Tiki squished her bountiful boobs into her younger self. Her hand brushed over little Tiki’s navel and her love-spunked belly. “How does it feel, Tiki? To know Summoner Ailen’s filled up your baby room with his human semen?” she moaned after breaking apart their wet-lipped kiss. “You’ll have so much fun running around with a little baby bump alongside the other girls here.”

   Young Tiki peered with joy through lidded eyes. “Really? We’ll all have little babies?” she smiled, rubbing her belly with both hands.

   “Every girl who came with us,” confirmed Tiki. “Ailen and I will make sure you have plenty of friends to swell bellies with.”

   Ailen gave adult Tiki a hesitant look, but she only returned a predatory grin. Indulging in another quick taste of her younger self’s lips, Tiki pulled the Summoner closer.

   “You just added another girl to list of females you’ve bred today, Ailen,” she whispered, causing the hairs on his neck to rise. “I want to imagine when it’ll happen, the moment when your sperm finds little Tiki’s egg and makes her utterly pregnant. Will she be playing with friends when it happens, eating at dinner? Will she feel the moment her naughty womb’s properly inseminated? It’s too late to stop it, and she’ll love every moment. I know because she’s me.”

   Ailen growled. Putting an arm around his two Tikis he took ownership of their bodies, growing hard yet again in the warm pussy he’d sheathed himself within. Squeezing the manaketes to him, Ailen nibbled the ear of his adult Tiki. “ _You’re next_.”

   Tiki fell undone beneath the meticulous exploitation of her ears, the pleasure of her secret spot too much to handle in her orgasm-ridden state. _Clever boy_ , she silently praised her lover. Tiki fought against every ingrained instinct not to give in.

   “No…” she whined, trapped against his muscled arm. “Not with the Fruits…”

   She didn’t need to say another word, Ailen knew what she wanted. If he was going to get Tiki pregnant, he’d do it on his own two legs.

   “Then today,” he said as he turned his attention to the mewling younger Tiki. “I’ll be pumping every drop of cum into you instead.”

 

 

Not long after did Ailen and the two Tikis start heading back down the nature path to the cabin. What remaining sunlight there was left in the day was quickly being replaced with moonlight, but the path was so well travelled that they had no trouble walking back.

   Young Tiki was exhausted, so Ailen carried her in a reverse piggyback with his hard cock nestled deeply where she wanted it.

   Every large step caused his penis to stroke along Tiki’s wet and warm pussy walls, her reflexive twitching keeping her cunny nice and tight for him. Ailen bobbed her light body against his own in the lewdest stroll of his life. Innocent mewls of pleasure echoed along the trail as the two passed along stark naked and joined in nature’s mating ritual.

   Adult Tiki followed along with their clothes in hand, happy to simply watch young Tiki’s legs rub Ailen’s tempting backside.

   Every so often Ailen would push Tiki up against a sturdy tree. He’d thrust once, thrust twice, and shoot hot seed into her cunt on the third thrust. Young Tiki’s womb cradled a sloshing amount of magically enriched semen, and her toes would curl amidst her orgasmic whining in approval.

   At one point adult Tiki scooped up some of the white treasure leaking down young Tiki’s thighs. She hesitated, tempted to slip it into her own vagina and experience that ultimate ecstasy.

   “That belongs in your mouth, Tiki,” Ailen’s firm words cut through her daze. He was giving her one of the serious looks she loved so much about him. “I promise to do it without the Fruits.”

   A day ago Tiki never would have expected a human to promise her a breeding, but now it cause a sense of warmth in her chest. Yet Ailen only saw the wholly wanton expression on her face. “I welcome it.”

   That night young Tiki slept in the motherly embrace of her older self, and Ailen hadn’t slept a sounder sleep in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You all left me some wonderful feedback last time!
> 
> This'll be the final chapter that focuses on the Tikis (my bias was already showing), and I shall return to other summer FEH girls in subsequent chapters. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	6. Linde handles some morning wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer girls wake up to a new day and a tasty breakfast while Linde volunteers to wake up the sleeping Summoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't think Summer Linde's art gets enough appreciation, so now we're here.

Warm rays of sunrise slipped over the ocean waters, idle waves sliding up the sandy beach of the Order’s tropical getaway. Empty hammocks lolled in the morning breeze while palm trees cast a little shade onto the heroes’ sizeable beach cabin. Only the early running tracks of Cordelia were to be found. Most hadn’t even made it past breakfast yet.

The previous night had been a lovely banquet of barbequed seafood and exquisite magic performances. Everyone had soaked up their fill of relaxing vibes right down to enjoyable singsongs around the fire.

Only Summoner Ailen and the Tikis had missed out, showing up late and begging with lifeless eyes for an early night’s sleep.

But as Ailen had trudged past the campfire that night, a number of predatory looks of the feminine variety had followed him. All the men had returned to Askr that evening with their fill of a beachside trip, leaving Ailen as the sole source of cock for the female vacationers.

And it was such vulgar language that filled their minds, even if they wouldn’t dream of sharing such thoughts aloud. Unbeknownst to all but the Tikis, Tana’s Fruits of Idunn tome had worked a powerful spell into the bodies of all the young women who’d eaten them. Caught in a spell of fertility and lust, their minds betrayed them in the pursuit of satisfaction.

As the moon passed overhead, only the countless schlicking of feminine fingers under bedsheets kept Ailen from a sortie of late night and scantily dressed visitors...

 

“Good morning, Tiki!” Tana greeted over the kitchen table, her long legs and panty-clad tush leading up to a quaint cooking apron. “I’m surprised to see the two of you up so early for once!”

Adult Tiki took a dignified seat beside her younger self at the table. Multiple sets of plates and cutlery had been laid out for quite a substantial breakfast. “Mmm, the smell of fried meat is too good to pass up on,” the dragon replied.

Seated on the far side in loose fitting top and baggy shorts, Corrin looked up pleasantly from her book on sea life. “Oh that’s right, you both missed out on dinner last night, didn’t you?”

Tiki gave a curt and friendly smile. “It’s not as bad as you think,” she said. _I swallowed enough cum yesterday to be licking my teeth clean_. “We’ve simply been left with a much larger appetite this morning.”

“I’m glad you’re both alright,” Corrin relaxed, a little too concerned for her own good. “Ah, if you’re hoping for the shower, Cordelia’s already using it after her morning run.”

Tana set down a large plate of fried bacon and a bowl of bread. “And while she’s being all healthy, here’s a proper holiday breakfast!”

Little Tiki leapt into the bacon head first. “Thanks a whole heap, Tana! I love bacon!” she cheered, using hands in place of conventional cutlery.

“Whoa, it is meant to share, Tiki,” Tana laughed. “But I’ll get started on another dish, both of you must be extra hungry today. Anything you’d prefer?”

With a crunchy strip of crispy pig meat hanging from her mouth, little Tiki glanced at her older self. Adult Tiki returned a knowing eye.

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind, Tana, I would love some more of your Fruits from yesterday,” Tiki spoke devilish control of her own voice. “I was thinking perhaps a Fruit salad? Enough for everyone when they wake up.”

Tana gave her spatula a whoosh, causing her braless breasts to bobble under the short t-shirt she called pyjamas. “Great idea! That way it won’t cost us a thing!”

“I do hope you make enough for all of us,” said Camilla in her platonically sultry tone. “Some fresh fruit would do wonders. I wasn’t feeling quite myself yesterday.”

Pulling up a chair, the purple-haired princess greeted them all with a pleasant smile. Camilla’s sleepwear consisted of a delicate nightie thin enough to show the pert nipples of her sizeable breasts, and snug-fitting black panties that their best to capture her shapely rear. Even by Tiki’s standards, Camilla’s attire seemed more like mere accessories than actual pyjamas.

Meanwhile Elise skipped alongside in a much tamer set of t-shirt and shorts. “Tell me about it!” she giggled and plopped down next to young Tiki. “I spent the whole day thinking of nothing but boys!”

“Only good things I hope,” Tiki smiled.

“Oh, y-yes…” Elise mumbled. She set about scoffing bacon before anyone noticed the growing tinge of red in her cheeks.

Tiki smelt it all, permeating through the room. Everyone but the Tikis had frigged themselves silly the night before, knuckles deep in their own lady-hoods and hoping their helpless mewls wouldn’t give them away. But just risen and without showers, Tiki could smell the faint scent of quim still on their thighs and fingers. It felt so thrilling to know the cabin had been alive with the sound wanton masturbation through the night.

Turning her attention to Tana and Corrin, Tiki knew they were already carrying children, even if they didn’t know it yet. Tana toiled away merrily at the kitchen bench, completely unaware that her spoiled request for a creampie yesterday had started her long road to motherhood. Tiki imagined the princess of Frelia wouldn’t be able to fit into those skin-tight swimsuits for very much longer.

And she wondered how Camilla would feel about Corrin’s unexpected surprise.

As they all chittered customary small talk across the table, young Tiki ate away at enough bacon for two. Unbeknownst to their merrymaking, the healthy squirts of virile semen Ailen had left so generously in the young dragon’s womb chose that very moment to work the miracle of life.

No one could later explain it, but little Tiki came to a bacon-crunching halt as she sensed a single human sperm doing its biological duty. Perhaps it was the work of the Fruits, or maybe Naga’s strong connection to life itself, all Tiki knew was that she was experiencing the moment her womb was impregnated like she’d so desperately wanted.

“T-The sperm…my egg…” Tiki groaned in a whisper, glancing up at her older self with lips twitching to make a smile.

Adult Tiki’s eyes widened slightly. Sharing the same identity, it only took those vulgar few words for Tiki to know exactly what was happening. She took young Tiki’s hand under the table, giving her such a proud and tender smile. “Enjoy it.”

“What’s that, Tiki? You want some eggs?” Tana perked up.

Young Tiki’s expression grew euphoric in the thoughts of her own public insemination. “Yesh please,” she uttered through clenched teeth, snaking a hidden hand down to tease her nethers. Blessed be the wooden chair beneath her to hold a divine dragon as she conceived atop it in carnal bliss.

“No trouble at all,” cheered Tana. “I’ll put some on once I’m finished with the Fruit salad!”

Tiki bit her lip as she lodged a trembling and eager finger through her pussy lips. The wet sensation of parting walls felt so natural. Tiki went knuckle deep and stroked her insides, relishing the guilt of pushing open her own vagina under the table one digit at a time.

She was being fertilised, inseminated, _impregnated_. Ailen’s little white trooper had found her egg and crossed that point of no return. He’d done it, he’d bred her. Thoughts spun about in Tiki’s head, repeating over and over that she’d just been given a baby.

Tiny plush schlicks could be heard as Tiki’s cunny-pleasing finger did its job. _You did it, Sum-Sum, your cum’s making me pregnant!_

Adult Tiki was the only one at the table who understood why young Tiki rolled her head back in bliss. She knew her younger self would spend all breakfast savouring this moment, legs spread under the table and leisurely fingering the same hole Ailen had knocked up.

Camilla set about pouring everyone some orange juice. “Has anyone seen the others?” she asked. “Orange juice is best when it’s fresh.”

“I sent Linde to wake up Ailen a little while ago,” said Tana. “But don’t worry about juice for her, Camilla. She insisted on a glass first thing when she got up.”

A wave of delightfully naughty thoughts washed over adult Tiki. Linde woke up to a nice glass of Fruit juice? Hasn’t come back from waking up our dear Summoner? _I think there’s some mischief afoot_ …

“I’ll go check on her,” Tiki gracefully rose from the table. Plenty of tasty bacon still piled on the centre plate. “I’m certain Linde would love to get her hands on some morning meat.”

 

Ailen slowly slipped from his dreams, coming to terms with that familiar sensation of lying in a comfy bed. But as the Summoner started to rouse himself awake, he felt an entirely different sensation…

A lovingly soft and wet feeling sent tingles of pleasure from his groin. The sound of spittle-covered lips faintly filled the room. As his slumbering stupor faded, Ailen realised someone was taking their time to greedily savour the taste of his dick.

His bed covers were gone and his body was bare to the air, a natural result of sleeping in the nude as he always did. With his eyes still closed, Ailen made a snap decision.

He pretended to be asleep.

A warm tongue travelled a long and tasteful lick along the underside of his cock, wanton huffs of breath tingling at his exposed skin. Slender hands stroked his thick shaft as it was lavished with saliva and hungry kisses. Absent was the concept of delicate fellatio, rather this was someone feasting on the smell and feel of a male’s aroused cock.

  Feminine hands slipped over and wrapped around Ailen’s thighs while the head of his penis was tightly enveloped by luscious lips. A little moan escaped the cute mystery woman as she finally found the taste of his pre cum. She quickly ran her tongue around the tip of Ailen’s shaft to happily coax out more.

As she swallowed what meagre scraps she could, the morning vixen began to bob her head. Inch after inch of Ailen’s member found its way past her lips and promptly sat itself amongst the walls of her slick throat. The snug depths of her eager mouth felt like a natural place for his cock to reside, and Ailen let the blowjob queen do as she pleased.

She was like a voracious animal, relishing as much hard man-meat as she could fit into her slutty gob. He felt her long hair draped over his waist while the wet slurps from her bobbing grew only louder. At long last she decided to push that extra few inches further to deep-throat Ailen’s entire shaft. With a slow press forward, the minx welcomed every bit of cock Ailen had to offer past her wanting lips. Her nose buried itself into Ailen’s pubic hair, the woman suffering a secret pleasure in rubbing her face amongst a man’s bush.

Enthralled in pleasure, Ailen savoured and endured the warm bliss long enough to risk a peek at the girl freely sucking his cock.

Long brown hair was strewn over the mattress all leading to the brunette between his legs. Her soft, round ass was raised behind her with light pink panties doing their best to show off the edges of her delicious butt. She was wiggling it a little in happiness.

Linde. Ailen closed his eyes while his member was serviced with more love. Right now the young mage was familiarising herself with the raw taste of his morning wood. A result of lingering effects from the Fruits or not, Ailen marvelled in the way Linde was treating his hard cock to a raunchy tour of her mouth. The thought of his pre cum hiding in all the corners of her young mouth caused him to grow yet harder. The Summoner could never look at Linde’s smile again without knowing he’d rested balls-deep past those lips.

Her hair pulled back and his cock popped from free from Linde’s lips. The sudden absence of a warm and wet mouth left Ailen’s shaft throbbing in a low ache. But still pretending to be asleep meant all he could do was let his hard morning wood stand twitching for attention.

The mattress wobbled and creaked as Linde got up to something Ailen couldn’t open his eyes to see. Naked feet slid past his legs as she delicately tumbled about, before a small object was tossed onto the floor. Ailen ran the noise of its impact over in his head. It sounded small, light, perhaps a piece of clothing? And he swore they were a little damp. He suddenly knew what Linde had just discarded.

Her panties.

The now bottomless and bare mage shifted along the bed to straddle the ‘sleeping’ Summoner, a lustful gaze on his rigid and slick man meat. Ailen felt her sit over his waist, barely able to hold his feeble composure as she nudged the tip of his cock against her plush pussy lips.

Linde’s cunt was moist beyond belief and practically dripping. Ailen could hear the wet noises as she rubbed the head of his shaft up, down, and around the outside of her hot hole. Her panting was unmistakeable, Linde wanted it like horniest of teenage girls, and that’s just what she was.

The weight of her body slowly dropped down, and they both secretly savoured the moment Ailen’s cock pushed against her lips, right before slipping through and into Linde’s tight cunt.

In one eager move she took his thick member straight down to the base, her slick womanhood sheathing a nice hard dick inside her. Linde let escape a trapped and desperate squeal, moaning and involuntarily wiggling her hips like she’d eaten something sweet and delicious. She carefully inched herself forward and back, moving along the Summoner’s stick of carnal delight and teasing the air with her moans.

Ailen was in bliss, his mind revelling at the voluptuous hips and ass currently rolling against his waist. Linde’s body was a hidden treasure, toned and soft in all the right places like she was born to sit on a penis. And her pussy was sublime as it milked his shaft on instinct, sliding up and around to ride him with mind-shaking pleasure.

Linde rocked her hips in fervent lust, her mind lost to naughty thoughts and the selfish satisfaction of the flesh. By all accounts except her victim’s, she was raping a man in his sleep. The inappropriateness of it, the ramifications, and the sheer immorality, all of it melded with Linde’s deepest desires. She didn’t even realise that the way she rode Ailen’s dick would have woken any man short of a coma patient.

But Ailen nary uttered a sound, letting the young minx bounce her hot body on his cock to scratch every inch she ever had. She was clumsy, she was messy, but oh was Linde eager. Her cunt treated his man meat to every squeeze and caress in a desperate attempt to milk him to the point of release. Linde probably wasn’t even aware she was doing it.

A third body shifted onto the bed, and Linde’s body tensed up as her rocking ceased and her breathing caught.

“I can’t believe you, Linde,” said a voice Ailen knew all too well. “Is he even awake?”

Linde swivelled back while seated atop a non-consenting adult. “T-Tiki?” she whispered in quiet mix of both fear and guilt. “I-I-I…This is what it looks like!”

Adult Tiki seductively snuck up behind Linde, wearing nightie that revealed every inch of leg and did little to contain her braless bosom. Ailen didn’t have the chance to marvel how her body rivalled that of a sex-dripping goddess, but his memory and imagination where working overtime as he ‘slept’.

The manakete pressed herself into Linde’s back, sitting astride the Summoner like a good girl waiting her turn. Just out of Linde’s vision, Tiki brushed up against her ear with licked lips. “Oh? Looks to me like you’ve got some man bits stuffed up your cunny,” she smiled like the devil and then switched ears, her breast squished into the mage’s back. “A bit of a hip related accident, hmm?”

Linde tilted her head forward, trying weakly to hide her flustered face behind drapes of long hair.

Tiki moaned into Linde’s shoulder. “Let me guess, he was sporting a nice branch of morning wood, and you just happened to trip on your knickers and sit on his dick?” she teased. Leaning in so close, Tiki’s nose picked up on a scent she similarly knew all too well. “Was this…before or after you sampled a taste of his cock?”

Tensed fingers gave the mage away, yet the occasional throb from Ailen’s hard member still kept her frustratingly wet and bothered. “Tiki, what is this?” she tried her best to turn and look the manakete in the eye. This was hardly the reaction Linde expected her to have.

Two delightful hands swept up and cupped Linde’s covered tits, Tiki catching her off guard with a soft breast in each hand. She gave a light squeal as Tiki playfully fondled the sensitive flesh.

“Don’t get so worked up, Linde…You’re not the only one who’s been looking for a bit of action.”

Linde’s small reflexes caused a pleasure of friction between her and Ailen, inciting a happy feeling in her lower half. “Y-You’re not displeased with what I’m doing?” she mewled, instinctively grinding her hips once more. “To the Summoner of all people?”

An extra bit of groin action from Tiki pushed Linde’s rocking a little more. “Why would I be?” she smiled while eagerly pressing against the mage’s naked rump from behind. “It makes me happy to see my friends indulging in some innocent pleasure. I’m certain Ailen wouldn’t mind…”

As Linde’s face grew twisted with carnal delight once more, sleeping Ailen didn’t fail to pick up on Tiki’s verbal nod to him. Although it was mighty difficult while in the middle of eager and hot sex, his world and his bed being rocked by the slutty girl fucking him without a care.

“Close your eyes, Linde,” Tiki urged. “Imagine Ailen watching as you ride him, staring and ogling these sweet curves as you fuck him deep. Mmm, that’s it.”

Suddenly, Tiki intentionally tapped the Summoner’s leg, tempting him with the signal that he was free to open his eyes. Ailen gulped, daring to peak at the writhing mess of womanly flesh above him.

He gazed upon a figure of utter lust a beauty, heaving breasts and smooth skin matted with sweat. Linde was biting her lip as she imagined his gaze with her eyes shut, her bouncing growing faster, harder, and all the more wanting. Ailen had to supress a guttural growl. She was a girl in need, a girl _in heat_.

“Ah! Tiki! I feel him twitching, he’s close!” Linde cried, and her attempts at discretion thrown to the wind as her peak rose steadily through her body. “But I’m so close, so close!”

Tiki laughed as the mattress bounced beneath her. “Let him do it, Linde, ride him until he throbs.”

“Not inside,” she moaned and panted while her fucking grew only faster. “I-It’s not safe…”

Linde couldn’t see the sinister smile on Tiki’s face, but Ailen could.

“Nonsense, Linde, it’s just a few spurts, the chances would be so low…”

Tiki was lying. Chocked up on the magic Fruits, Linde was probably the most fertile she’d ever been. The mere act of unprotected sex was dangerous enough and Ailen knew this, yet he stayed silent knowing that one dollop of healthy semen right now could very well do the deed. It was in Linde’s hands.

Linde clenched an unclenched her teeth as her peak drew close. A keen eye could see the hints of a delirious smile on her lips. “But still…”

Words of temptation echoed in her ear. “Have you ever felt it before, a man’s seed? It feels _sublime_ , Linde,” Tiki whispered to the depths of Linde’s desires. “The warmth, the satisfaction, the naughtiness, all you need to do is ride out your pleasure…and let him pop innocently inside you.”

Hips in full swing, Linde pummelled down on Ailen’s cock with heated passion. Throwing sensibilities to the wayside she focused her entire being on fucking the Summoner into the ground.

“Nnngg fuck! Yes yes yes!” she cried out as her breathing began to hitch and she slammed herself deep. “Annghhhh!”

Violent pleasure shot through Linde’s core, her arms went straight and her hands clawed at Ailen’s chest as her legs gleefully wobbled and the bed quaked. As sheer orgasmic bliss was wrought on her body, Ailen finally succumbed to temptation of Linde’s tight and loving hole.

His cock gave a heavy and proud throb as it opened the floodgates and unloaded thick and virile wads of cum into Linde’s wanting cunt. Squirting happily into her unprotected womb, his semen stained every tight crevice inside her.

“Ahh!” Linde’s shoulders trembled in uncontrolled euphoria as she felt his hot and intruding seed bubble up into her, triggering yet another depraved orgasm. While her eyes sought the heavens, Ailen locked his hands on her hips and thrust all he had into Linde’s open womb. Lost in the seizing spasms and all-consuming throes of climax, she failed to register the man actively seeding her below.

Tiki grasped Linde’s ass and pushed the mage into grinding deeper, naturally eking out every drop of baby batter with her twitching cunny. The manakete grow hot as her hands rocked Linde’s hips against her lover’s, actively impregnating the blissfully unaware teenager.

With a final wiggle of her hips, Linde squeezed out one extra dollop of sperm from Ailen’s thick shaft. The Summoner then dropped back with his eyes closed, relishing the sinful thought that it was that last little unnecessary spurt Linde had wrung out that would seal the deal.

The mage came down from her high, her body heaving and her insides filled. The gravity of what she’d just done to a sleeping man had yet to settle on her, but she couldn’t deny how good it had felt. Linde fondly lowered a hand over where Ailen’s dick still rested within her.

A deep set itch had just been scratched. She felt completed in a way she didn’t know was possible.

“I think he’s waking up,” warned Tiki.

Linde’s thoughts went wide and she scrambled off the dick, a small string of cum briefly leaking from her cunt. With manic fear she leapt to her feet while grabbing what clothes she could. It a matter of moments the light mage had fled the bedroom in quite the dishevelled mess, the door slammed behind her.

Distant sounds of the ocean filled the room in the absence of commotion, leaving only Tiki and her Summoner in an air smelling only of sex.

Tiki flung Linde’s discarded panties at Ailen’s face. “Do not actually go back to sleep,” she laughed.

Ailen hoisted up the pair of pink underwear as he laid there. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Hmm, it was fun,” Tiki smiled, slipping down his waist. She then promptly swallowed his cock and cleaned it of his and Linde’s mess.

“Nngh, Tiki, you don’t need to,” he mumbled.

Tiki’s mouth popped free with a wet and happy smack. “It is not entirely for you, Linde’s has an interesting taste,” she mused.

As she licked and savoured the rest, Ailen admired how her nightie crumpled up to expose the tight red knickers she was wearing. Yet he mentally shook himself free of the mesmerising view.

“Enough of that, come here,” he said, pulling firmly at her green hair.

Complying under his strong hold Tiki was dragged up to meet Ailen face to face. She kissed him and he kissed back, the two of them passionately stealing affection back and forth from each other.

Ailen shoved her off and roughly held her down as he growled, meeting her lips and taking kisses as he pleased. Tiki mewled under his touch and pressed her chest into his, running a possessive hand through his hair.

Their kiss broke while they touched foreheads. As they caught their breath, Ailen stared deeply into Tiki, only for her to offer back both love and desire.

“I command you, as Summoner of Askr, to please yourself.”

Tiki gave him a naughty grin, the power of their sacred contract forcing her own hand to snake down and slip underneath her panties. Ailen loomed over her, never once taking his eyes away.

Hot pants escaped her, the previous deed with Linde already having worked the manakete to the edge. His hard glare excited her, and the thought that Ailen would abuse his power as the Summoner to control her like this, for this kind of act. It was thrilling.

Ailen refused to touch her, merely keeping their foreheads together as he watched Tiki grow to her peak beneath him. She loved every second of it.

“I command you, as Summoner or Askr, to reach the edge of orgasm and no further.”

Tiki’s eye’s widened. His divine power suddenly stole away from her the peak she was about to reach. Panic began to set in as she fingered herself. No matter the trick, no matter the technique, Tiki sat at the precipice of total satisfaction, yet could not reach it. And she couldn’t stop, Ailen’s first command keeping her hand buried between her spread legs.

“Ailen, what are you doing?” she rasped.

He leant down and kissed her, not with passion, not with desire, but in a way that gave her every ounce of love he had to offer. “I love you, Tiki,” he smiled, running a light finger over her cheek as she ceaselessly frigged herself. “But I’m not a toy for you to use and control.”

She gnashed her teeth at him. “Do not lie to yourself, you love to breed them as much as I do,” she couldn’t help but grin.

Ailen forcefully cupped her chin, not enough to hurt, but strong enough to let her know the power he had. Tiki soaked in the feeling as her raised her mouth, but her thoughts came undone as she saw the primal glint in his eyes.

“You’re right,” he said, holding her in place. His presence was consuming, and all Tiki could see was him. “And I will breed them, each and every one…Including you.”

She felt complete. The desire she now saw in his eyes wasn’t the Fruit’s doing, it was something she’d seen burrowed in him for a long time, something she’d tried to bring out. That human desire, restrained and controlled, now let loose.

“I command you, as Summoner of Askr, not to leave this room.”

Ailen pulled away, leaving Tiki on the bed with legs spread.

“Where are you going?!”

Stepping out without a word, the Summoner left Tiki to the wet fingering of her own pussy lips. She squirmed, knowing for certain he wouldn’t simply leave like that.

And only a few agonising minutes, Ailen entered the room again carrying two large jugs of water and a bowl. Tiki gave him a look of confusion as he set them on the bedside table.

“Jugs of water for when you’re thirsty, don’t forget to drink,” he said in a simple and orderly tone. He stared at the bowl with the slightest of smiles. “And if you get hungry…”

He trailed off without finishing, turning away from her.

“Ailen! You cannot leave me like this,” Tiki blurted out. She tried to rise up from the bed only to squirm and fall over, a hand on her breast and another in her sodden cunny.

Ailen stopped at the door. “I’ll return for you tonight,” he said, his stern tone as good as his word. “And when I do, neither of us are resting.”

Tiki’s eyes grew dangerous. “I would advise that you bring everything you have.”

And then he was gone, leaving Tiki alone for proper this time.

Tiki burrowed her face into the mattress, stemming what fury she could that was daring to mix in with her self-pleasure. She was torn in two, ecstatic and delighted that he had given in and was finally acting on his own volition, and livid that he’d leave her like this! _Hnng, he better fuck me well for this, unbelievably well!_

Her eyes peaked at the bowl of food Ailen had left. Her snatch quivering on two of her buried fingers, Tiki stared at it with gripping fear.

It was a bowl of Fruits.

This was a sinister act, a plot to drive her mad with a lust perhaps not even she could contain. And she loved him for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't thank you enough for reading! It gets wordy sometimes but I hope you liked it!
> 
> There's not too many summer girls left to write, and this new Aether Resort announcement has me spinning with future ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> And thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it, and I'll keep writing more chapters!


End file.
